Casimir's Effect
by kazilan
Summary: The life of a young worker on the Eden Prime colony is turned upside down by the arrival of the geth. The events take place concurrently with the storyline of Mass Effect 1. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Casimir's Effect

Chapter 1 - An Interrupted Peace

"Casimir, you're up!" The depot manager motioned a meaty hand towards an empty hoversled. "Load it with fertilizer and bring it to the irrigation tower at plot E17."

"Yes, chief." A sinewy youth just short of leaving his teen years, six feet tall with short cropped black hair, jumped into motion. He hefted metal boxes onto the hoversled's wide, flat bed as the manager clomped away to direct other laborers. During Casimir's five months on the Eden Prime farming colony he had proved a diligent, trustworthy worker, if a little aloof. Most of the other laborers resented him as the boss' pet, but a few bloody noses and broken bones had taught them to give the newcomer a wide berth.

Six crates weighed down the floating sled and Casimir hopped into the cramped driver's seat at the front. He activated the controls and a panel flickered to amber-hued life, a 3-D interactive projection generated by the powerful processor in the vehicle's dashboard. With a few taps on the display the sled drifted out of the warehouse and into the early morning sun.

Casimir drove in silence, allowing the sounds of wind, plant and animal to drift to his ears. It was the absence of background noise that he treasured most of colony life and the reason he always jumped at the chance to take these long drives through nothingness. His upbringing on Earth's Texan Megapolis had been a constant riot against his senses, every second a struggle to hear oneself think. It was further complicated by his induction into gang life at 12 years old, and he was careful to never let the crimson tattoo on his forearm show outside of his long sleeved shirt nor let details of his past slip into conversation. He held onto every moment of peace in his new life as if it were the last.

Two hours later and the sled slowed to a halt beside a metal tower that provided irrigation to green-gold fields for miles around. Casimir hopped from his seat and popped open a long, metal panel from the side of the tower where six empty crates waited to be replaced. He wrestled the empties clear, deposited the new containers, and was setting the second empty onto the sled when he felt a tremor run through the ground beneath him and a painful jab in his skull like the sudden onset of a migraine.

"What the," another shock-wave rolled through his soles and he jumped into the sled, eyes set on the distant shapes of the Eden Prime colony and the startling sight of an alien dreadnought hovering above. His heart thudded against his ribcage as he pounded an override into the panel. The engines kicked to speeds well past operational norms, but this was no time for safety protocols. His new home was in trouble and he wouldn't let anyone take it away from him without a fight.

* * *

The sled screeched a final warning and died. The amber panel faded, grav lifts shuddered, and the vehicle crashed nose first in a spray of dirt and rocks. Casimir tucked into a practiced roll and sprang to his feet, headed for the nearest building at a run. The pain in his skull had faded but he still didn't have a plan. This area was unfamiliar to him, the primary spaceport he had passed through six months ago and that had been cordoned off by scientists days earlier. He reached the metal siding of a long storage shed and crouched, the sounds of small arms fire and the screams of violent death waking repressed memories. Buried instincts bubbled to the surface and his calm, collected face faded into a snarl. He crouch-walked to the edge of the building and paused, a trickle of voices borne to him on the wind.

Two figures stood on a raised platform thirty feet distant, a Turian and a ... machine? The Turian, a bipedal creature with flat, reptilian-like features, was gesturing with a three fingered hand at something that resembled an old earth obelisk. Casimir moved from his cover for a closer look but dove back as another figure strode into sight around a corner of the platform. Close enough to see clearly, it was a cybernetic humanoid shaped like a man but coated in metal plates, with a single bright light instead of a face. It held a rifle in its hands and paused, head swiveling in Casimir's direction. It emitted a series of digitized noises and raised the rifle.

"Oh, hell," pulse rounds tore into the metal wall vacated by the human as he sprinted away. Casimir rounded the corner of the building and pushed himself faster towards another shed, the strange creature emitting more noises as it followed. Another computerized voice sounded ahead of him before Casimir crashed through the shed's door. He scanned the shelves and crates and grabbed an omni-tool from a desk set against a wall. The small device fit into his left palm and an amber image similar to the console for the sled flickered to life, encasing his left hand. He quickly began punching a code sequence, hoping that his skills had not faded with time.

Mechanical voices spoke to one another outside; feet clomped in the dirt and a shadow filled the doorway. Casimir hit the last command and aimed the omni-tool at the raised rifle. A burst of energy exploded outward from the weapon, blasting the creature backwards as the rifle emitted a warning claxon echoed by the weapon held by another enemy standing outside. Casimir dove for the gun and scooped it up as the second creature jumped into the shed, swinging its overheated rifle like a club.

The blow caught him across the shoulder and he smashed onto the desk, bits of metal and plastic from unrecognizable projects skittering across the floor. The monster swung again and Casimir rolled away, pivoting to bring his weapon down on what he hoped was the creature's knee joint. A crack issued from the leg and mechanical arms gripped the table for support, rifle clattering to the ground. Casimir lifted his weapon for another strike and was tackled from behind by the creature whose chest plate was blackened from the initial attack.

The pair rolled across the floor, metal fingers seeking purchase in delicate flesh around windpipe and arteries. Casimir kept his grip on the rifle and wedged it between them, lifting, pushing, and willing himself to stay conscious until suddenly the warning claxon silenced and the weapon burst into life. Rounds shredded through the creature's torso like needles gashing through cloth, tracing jagged holes through the now lifeless mess of metal. He twisted and aimed at the second creature as it lunged for its now active weapon. Casimir didn't release the trigger until the warning sounded and the weapon turned hot and lifeless, rage and rifle both spent in tearing the metal construct to pieces.

Exhausted, bruised, and bloody, the youth pushed the dead attacker away and stood, his limbs shaking from the sudden drop in adrenaline. He searched the bodies and found a spare, undamaged block of ammo. Assuming that the alien weapon functioned in similar fashion to the human models he had used on earth, reloading was a rarity given that the rounds fired were shaved off an ammo block in tiny increments. He pocketed the block just in case. A check of the rest of the shed revealed little of use, mostly unknown parts and half-built devices left by the scientist who had used this area as a workspace.

Casimir poked his head out the door and scanned the area. More smalls arms fire drifted from the direction of the platform. He ran from the shed, skirted the platform and headed for the warehouse depot to check for survivors, rifle at the ready.

* * *

The manager's body was splayed like a ragdoll, jagged red gashes across his chest, eyes wide and lifeless. Casimir stooped to nudge the eyelids closed, anger once again boiling in his stomach. His vision blurred as desire for revenge warred with his instinct for survival. He was jarred from his thoughts by a metal crate crashing to the floor behind him.

"What is _that_?" He pointed the alien rifle at the creature stumbling towards him. It had the size and shape of a human, skinned to expose gray-black mechanical workings rather than organic, with thick blue veins bulging through the surface. Its glowing eyes held Casimir transfixed as it walked towards him, black hands groping forward, fingers outstretched, gray lips opening in a moan.

"Stop! STOP!" The rifle pulsed to life, rounds shredding the torso into chunks that sparked like exposed wiring. The husk fell to the concrete and Casimir looked up to find three more of the creatures rushing at him.

"Shit!" The rifle fired again and again as the man backpedaled, head on a swivel. One husk collapsed, a mangled corpse, then a second before the weapon rattled to a stop, the metal hot to the touch.

Casimir turned and sprinted from the depot, a half dozen more of the strange husk creatures in pursuit as if the moaning summoned them from his nightmares. He couldn't return to the spaceport, not with Alliance and machine soldiers covering the place, but there was a secondary landing pad not too far away. He held onto the hope that a cargo ship was docked and redoubled his pace.

* * *

The open square of concrete that functioned as secondary landing pad for the colony's cargo haulers sat empty but for a single long ship, formed from a series of wide pods linked together into a chain with the cockpit at the front, like a giant metal and glass caterpillar. Casimir, breath ragged, crouched behind an empty shipping crate and scanned the area. The firing in the distance had stopped and the dreadnought was no longer visible, but the husk creatures were still in pursuit, visible fifty yards distant. He bolted from his hiding place and reached the rear hatch, activating his omni-tool on the way. He held the amber display next to the hatch's lock and manipulated the security codes until a chime signaled success.

He slipped inside the ship and slid the hatch closed with one last glance at his pursuers. He prayed that they didn't have the ability to hack open the lock as he used his omni-tool to re-seal it. He moved quickly to the cockpit, ignoring the open sections on either side of him that were used by the colony to transport cargo or house passengers. Casimir jumped into the pilot's seat and powered up the ship, a banging noise echoing from the far hatch. The creatures didn't have sophisticated tools, but they were persistent.

Through the forward viewport Casimir had a clear view of Eden Prime's sun glinting across waves of gold and green. His eyes lingered on that glimpse of peace as the ship rose into the sky. He kept the cargo hauler angled away from the still smoking buildings, not wanting his last view to remind him of what he had lost. A quick sensor scan showed one Alliance military ship had touched down at the spaceport. He flicked off the communication system as it crackled to life and powered the engines to full. The youth set an approach vector for the nearest jump gate, eager for light years of distance between him and Eden Prime. The ship would quickly become a liability but for now he was still free from his past, free from the violence that had managed to follow him across the universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Casimir's Effect

Chapter 2 – New Friends

Casimir shut down the drive systems and sank into the pilot's chair. After multiple jumps Eden Prime, the Utopia System, and the Exodus Cluster were well behind him. He had picked a destination almost at random, heading away from the center of the Milky Way to where Alliance patrols were less frequent. His ship currently orbited a hydrogen-helium gas giant labeled by the navigation computer as "Treyamus." The logs noted it was often visited by merchant vessels plying a nearby trade lane, and seemed as good a place as any to drift, posing as just another ship passing through the system.

He now had a moment to let his mind revisit the nightmares of the attack on the colony, and he frowned as he tried to place the strange cybernetic creatures. His formal education on earth had ended far too early, and most of his practical knowledge involved how to bend or break the law to stay alive. As he struggled to pull up memories that hinted at the answer a light on the amber console flickered to life.

Casimir leaned forward and tapped a few keys to power the engines, then frowned. The scanners showed neither an Alliance ship nor the alien dreadnought, but instead three nearly derelict freighters. Their frames were patched together so much that they no longer had a uniform color, but instead looked like metallic quilts stretched over wire frames. Their engines ran below standard efficiency and the ship that approached had no weapons of any kind. He remembered that the communication system was off and he switched it on.

"... repeat our offer of salvage and refreshments, in exchange for credits or goods. Please respond."

"This is Casimir of the ship, ah … the Krakow. I didn't hear your whole message. You said you have goods for trade?" He glanced at the rifle resting on the floor by his feet and considered what it might be worth.

"Yes, Captain Casimir. I am Captain Mill'Aom nas Yessa. We would be happy to trade, either in goods or technical expertise."

Casimir bit his lower lip as he considered the offer, as well as the other captain's odd name. Perhaps this captain had expertise in modifying ship IDs? "Yes, Captain Mill'Aom, let's dock and see what we can work out. But come to the hatch alone or it stays closed."

"Roger that, Captain. Maintain your current orbit and we'll dock with you."

Casimir checked the controls and grabbed the rifle. He jogged to the far hatch and waited until he heard a seal lock into place. He activated his omni-tool and checked the readouts: seal pressurized, one life-form, Quarian male. "Quarian?" He keyed the hatch open and his jaw dropped. He had seen pictures of Quarians before but never one in person. A thin, five foot five humanoid waited outside the hatch, face covered by a glass visor embedded into a form fitting black suit, which coated everything including head, three fingered hands, and two-toed feet.

"Captain Casimir, may I," the high-pitched voice cut short as the eyes behind the visor touched on the rifle. Casimir overcame his initial shock and tucked the weapon into the crook of his arm. "Sorry about that, Mill'Aom, can't be too careful. I'll stow it in this room, feel free to step inside."

The Quarian's eyes were glued to the weapon as he entered the ship. Casimir hurried to place it on a shelf. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Where did you get that rifle?"

Casimir turned from the shelf, hands free. "I found it. Now, you said that you have expertise,"

"Where? Where did you find it?" The Quarian crossed thin arms over his chest, eyes now locked on the human.

"I found it. That's it. Now unless you're interested in trading for it,"

"Name a price."

Taken aback, Casimir looked once again at the rifle, desperately wishing he knew its true value. "Well, I was actually hoping for some help with this ship." He paused for the Quarian's response, but when none came he plowed ahead. "I need to change the identification signature."

A silence hung in the air for ten long seconds, Casimir glancing from rifle to Quarian, who remained still as a statue. "I agree. But I will need to bring my wife and daughter over, it is a complex procedure. We will give you an ID from one of our oldest ships, one that will soon retire from the flotilla, and also do some work on your exterior so it appears older. You can tell anyone you meet that you traded a larger, older ship in disrepair to the Quarians for this one." The Quarian stepped towards the rifle, hand outstretched.

"Tell me, Mill'Aom, what do you know about this rifle? What makes it so special?"

The alien lifted it gently, as if handling a sacred artifact. "This is geth technology. Surely you know of my people's history with the geth?"

Memory slipped into place and in an instant Casimir understood. Yes, he had heard of the geth. Mostly as stories to frighten him when a very young child, but he knew now why the weapon was worth so much. "Your people created them, right?"

"Right. And anything of the geth is valuable to us. I will retrieve my family and we will start work immediately."

"I'll go with you on your ship, if you don't mind. Just to make sure you follow through."

"As you wish."

The inside of the Quarian ship was a lesson in efficient design. Every space was utilized to maximum efficiency, whether as storage for spare parts, room for an extra bunk, or a small plot for growing herbs. Casimir was reminded of the dank warrens of his teen years, when he raced from alley to alley to slip by police and rival gangs alike. He returned to his ship with Mill'Aom, two female Quarians following close behind.

"My wife will work on the exterior while my daughter and I work in the cockpit. Is this agreeable?"

"Yes."

Casimir watched as the father-daughter pair activated omni-tools and began interfacing with the cockpit console. They worked fast and the human was lost after a few moments. It wasn't until ten minutes had passed that Casimir realized Mill'Aom was training his daughter as he worked.

"How do you work that fast and train her at the same time? Won't you make a mistake?"

The girl's high-pitched laughter rang through her visor. "Of course not, human. My father does not make mistakes."

Casimir bit back a reply and sank into a passenger's chair, one of two behind the pilot and co-pilot seats. If the Quarians were sabotaging the ship, he wouldn't know until they were long gone. For now he had to go on trust, not something he found comfortable.

"Almost finished, captain. Would you walk my daughter back to the ship?"

Casimir stood and motioned for the three foot girl to lead the way. She bounded into the hall, pausing to glance inside each side chamber. "Ooh, what's that!" She bolted into a room on her right and Casimir raced to catch up. He didn't know what was stored there and certainly didn't want a kid stumbling across something dangerous.

"Hey, you can't."

"Seeds!" She popped open a second crate. "Fertilizer!" A third. "More seeds! This is great! What do you want for it?"

Casimir frowned and tried to look imposing. It hadn't occurred to him that there might be something else worth trading. Seeds? "Maybe I should,"

"You have to trade it with us! Please? Father!" The girl bounced into the hall and nearly collided with her parent. "He has crates of fertilizer and seeds! Why aren't we trading for that?"

Mill'Aom set a hand on the side of his daughter's visor. "Calm down, little one. I'll speak with the captain. You run back to the ship and signal your mother that we're done here."

"Okay, okay." She spun and raced into the Quarian vessel, nimbly dodging stacked crates and boxes just beyond the hatch.

"Well Captain, it appears you have something else worth trading. I suppose the seeds and fertilizer were too important to you to offer?" Sarcasm practically fogged the Quarian's visor.

Casimir fought against the blush that touched his cheeks, anger bubbling in his gut. "I didn't know if you could use them, that's all, us being different races."

"Of course, of course. Do you mind if I look?" Casimir stepped aside and the trader inspected the dozen metal crates. "We can use these. Was there anything on my ship you would like to trade for?"

Casimir scratched at the fine black stubble that coated his chin. "I could use some food and water. And..." He turned and crossed into the alien vessel. He had noticed something in an alcove. "There!" He tapped a metal plate sticking out from under a layer of canvas. "Hydra armor? Light plating?"

Mill'Aom nodded. "We were going to modify it for Quarian physiology."

"I'll take it, plus a pistol, ammo-block, and a few days' supplies."

Mill'Aom tapped his fingers together as he considered the offer. "Agreed." They worked together to pull the armor free and while Casimir ran a quick integrity check with his omni-tool, the Quarian went in search of a pistol.

"Are we trading for the seeds?" Casimir glanced from the amber display to the girl standing beside him.

"Yep, I'm taking this armor, a pistol, and some supplies."

"You should have asked for more."

Casimir's jaw dropped as the girl scampered away. Mill'Aom reappeared, pistol in hand. He opened it and slid a full ammo block into place, then passed it to Casimir. "Is the armor to your satisfaction?"

"Yes," Casimir nodded, trying to dispel the thought that a little girl knew more about bartering than he. "It's a mark two, and in pretty good shape. Thanks."

"Thank you. Here are the rations." Mill'Aom hefted a crate and walked into Casimir's ship to deposit it in one of the empty bays. The human dropped his armor and weapon next to the crate. "We have little that is palatable to humans, but inside are glutinous cubes and a jug of fresh water."

Casimir nodded. "Thanks again. You dealt with me honestly. I appreciate it."

"Most Council races consider us to be little more than thugs or pirates. It is refreshing to meet a human who is not so … narrow minded."

"Wait!" The Quarian girl tumbled into the chamber, something clutched in a little fist. "Here!"

Casimir took the gift, a small piece of plastic molded to the shape of a sleek battle cruiser. It was tied to a long loop of leather. "Put it on!" The human settled the necklace into place and raised an eyebrow. "It will bring you luck, and let me find you when I'm on my pilgrimage. Good-bye, human!" She turned and raced back into her ship.

"Pilgrimage?"

"I'll send you a data file after we disconnect. Another ship is approaching and my brethren are waiting for me to initiate contact. Safe travels, captain."

"You too."

Moments later the Quarian vessel was drifting towards it brothers and Casimir was accessing navigational data in the cockpit. His sensors had not detected a new ship, but he trusted the Quarians had more advanced methods for detecting new arrivals. A light blipped at the corner, signaling the arrival of a new data message entitled "The Pilgrimage." Casimir loaded it into his omni-tool, a smile tugging at his lips. He could drift a little while longer.

* * *

Casimir was absorbed in Quarian history when his communications crackled to life. "This is Dr. Tamir Lamar calling transport Krakow. I have numerous system," static burst from the speakers, then faded behind the doctor's voice, "require assistance. Do you copy?"

Casimir tapped his console to obtain a readout of the new ship. It was about the size of his own but had a hull breach near the rearmost section. The engines flickered as they struggled to propel the ship forward.

"Dr. Tamir to the Kra-" a sound like tearing metal screeched through the comm, followed by an unfamiliar bug-like chittering noise, "damn! Krakow, I'm coming in for docking maneu-" the signal died mid-sentence.

Casimir triggered the autopilot to match the other ship's docking sequence and ran to retrieve his new pistol. "Better prepared than surprised," he muttered.

The airlock showed pressurization and Casimir keyed the hatch open. He held the pistol at the ready in his right hand and peered into the other ship. The hatch on the other side slid open, but no one waited in the dark hall beyond. "What the hell is this?" He stepped through the hatch and peered into the dark in either direction. To the left the hall ended in a shimmering energy field, which maintained pressure and atmosphere inside the hull breach. To the right was the cockpit, where the chittering noise that had filtered through the speaker was repeated.

"Hello?"

Casimir jumped as a high pitched screech echoed into the hall. He took a step backwards then froze as a six foot high creature clambered into the hall, a horror of carapace covered limbs and long tentacles bearing sharp points.

"Not possible," Casimir muttered. He eyed the creature as it responded in kind with beady black eyes. A screech from its toothy maw brought Casimir back to life and he dove through the hatch as the creature spat a glob of green fluid. The viscous gel splattered against a wall, sizzling and bubbling as it dripped to the floor. The human scrambled backwards and hit a switch on the side of his pistol, enabling a faster, steadier shot at the expense of faster heat buildup. He turned to crouch and aim the weapon at the doorway as the chittering monster rounded the corner.

The pistol barked to life and tore chunks from the carapace. Casimir kept firing as it advanced. Ten feet, ducking to avoid a spray of acid, eight feet, tentacles whipping forwards, six feet, spiked legs gouging the metal floor, four feet, sweat beading on Casimir's forehead, two feet, the shell on the creature's chest bursting in a spray of emerald blood as rounds finished their work, tens of small holes doing the work of a shotgun shell.

Casimir was only dimly aware of his pistol's complaints, heated beyond tolerable limits. His eyes were glued to the motionless creature, bits of shell and entrails swimming past his feet in a river of green. His hands shook as he lowered his pistol and stepped past the creature. He reached for the control to seal the hatch but stopped when he heard a voice from the other ship. "Help, help me..."

Sucking in a deep breath, Casimir waited for his pistol to cool before he stepped into the darkness. His jaw clenched as he glanced into the two doorways between the hatch and the cockpit. He shut his eyes against the sight of a handful of bodies torn apart, all human in lab coats stained crimson. Casimir looked through the door to the cockpit, shredded by alien talons, and saw a dark skinned human whose torso bore a half dozen deep gashes gouting blood.

"Help, please ..." His voice was a ghost of a sound, whispering through the air like a tuft of cloud pushed aside by a strong wind. Casimir moved cautiously to the man's side, noting a deep burn that covered one side of the stranger's wrinkled face. "Medi-gel," the man croaked, a slender finger pointed to a container strapped to the underside of the piloting console. Casimir popped the compartment open and found a small pouch of the all-purpose healing gel. He looked to the man for instruction but the elder human's eyes were squeezed shut. Casimir slapped the gel over the chest wounds and rubbed a small portion across the burns, unsure how much the unskilled application would help. The man's features relaxed slightly and his eyes opened to slits.

"I, Dr. Tamir, need to go, Noveria..." his eyes pressed closed and throat convulsed as he tried to swallow a new wave of pain, "take me to Noveria."

"Noveria? You need medical attention, I don't know,"

"Five thousand credits … for transport."

Casimir straightened to his full height and glanced back into the dark hall. What the hell was going on? Definitely something illegal, but he was in no position to judge. Five thousand credits was a lot of money...

"Ten thousand. Noveria. Binary Helix." The man grimaced and slipped into unconsciousness. Casimir needed no further urging. The medi-gel had stopped the bleeding and Casimir was as gentle as possible while he dragged the man into his own ship. He hesitated at the alien corpse, then lifted Tamir so only the man's ankles and feet slid through the blood and ichor. Tamir opened his eyes as Casimir deposited him in an empty cargo hold.

"My ship … program autopilot for nearest star."

"Why? Trying to hide something?"

"My compatriots deserve a burial and this is the best we can offer. I won't have Quarian thieves rifling their pockets. Do it, or no deal."

Casimir held the man's gaze before nodding. He kept his pistol ready as he moved back through the dark ship, working as quickly as possible to set a course for the nearest star and setting it to engage in one minute. He ran back to his ship, closed the hatch, and disengaged. A quick search of his navigational database listed Noveria in the Horse Head Nebula, one gate jump back through the Exodus Cluster. He reminded himself of the ten thousand credits waiting at the other end and keyed in the new course. If he was lucky, this Binary Helix would have more work for him once he arrived. If he was lucky...


	3. Chapter 3

Casimir's Effect

Chapter 3 – An Offer

"Not a chance, captain. You're not landing that piece of Quarian junk on our station." The traffic controller's disgust managed to filter through the comm channel.

"Listen, as I already said, I traded for this ship from the Quarians. I'm human and I have an injured scientist aboard from Binary-"

"Stow it, buddy. Try to land and you become a permanent resident. You don't want to volunteer for the experiments run here."

"But,"

Casimir nearly jumped from his seat as a hand fell on his shoulder; his imagination was full of walking robotic corpses. "This is Dr. Samos Tamir," the man wheezed out his words, his weight balanced on Casmir's shoulder and the pilot chair's armrest. "Binary Helix authorization code D587Z."

"Hold please." The controller's voice turned crisp and officious before the cockpit fell silent, marked only by the scientist's labored breathing.

"You shouldn't be up."

"Quiet."

Casimir frowned but his retort was cut off by the controller's return to the line. "Captain Casimir, your ship is cleared to dock in port two. Medical has been notified and will be standing by. Welcome to Noveria."

Casimir locked in the coordinates as they were uploaded to his display, the icy blue planet shifting to fill the forward view. "Seems like a real nice place."

"It is what our work requires." Tamir sank into the copilot's chair, his eyelids squeezed shut.

"And that work is?"

"Just drive the ship," was the whispered response.

Casimir gritted his teeth and eyed the amber console. "This had better be worth the aggravation."

The automated docking procedures took control as the ship descended into Noveria's frosty atmosphere, winds buffeting and snow coating the viewport. Casimir tapped the console commands that would allow traffic control access to all the piloting systems and slipped from his seat, careful not to disturb the slumbering scientist. He hurried to the makeshift armory and grabbed his gear.

"Need to make the right first impression." He pulled on the armor, smiling at the fit as each thin plate secured to the dark coverall settled into place. The integrated shield generator kicked on and for a moment a blue sheen hummed to life around his body, then faded as it adjusted to normal operational levels. His pistol slapped into position against the mag-plate at his right hip, enough grip to keep it immobile but not enough to hinder draw. Similar mag-plates were situated above each shoulder and at the small of the back, but Casimir lacked the armaments for those spots. He briefly lamented the absence of a shotgun as the console in the cockpit beeped to life. "Let's see these bureaucrats try to push me around now." He returned to the pilot's chair for landing procedures, a wicked grin on his face

* * *

The hatch slid open and a gust of cold air rushed in, stealing both warmth and Casimir's confidence. A pair of medics removed the scientist from Casimir's arms and whisked him away on a metal gurney. Casimir blinked at the four remaining personnel, motionless at the sight of three assault rifles leveled in his direction.

"Captain Casimir Jankowski." A short woman in onyx armor stepped forward, her black hair tied in a bun and hands empty. "I am Maeko Matsuo, and I am in charge of security in Port Hanshan, the access point to Noveria. Given your involvement with Dr. Tamir," her gaze flitted past Casimir to the interior hall of the ship, where a crate held the remains of the bug creature, "Binary Helix has petitioned that you be allowed to stay for one day if you agree to an interview with one of their representatives. The administrator has granted this privilege against my objections."

"I was promised a-"

Maeko's dark eyes hardened to flint, "any deals with Dr. Tamir can be discussed with Binary Helix. I suggest you agree to meet them."

Casimir glanced at the guards, two humans and a turian, all in bulky armor. "Fine, I agree. Now can I pass?"

"Your gun and any other weapons stay on the ship. That is not a request. You cause any trouble while in port and you have to deal with me. Understood?"

"Yes."

"I will inform Binary Helix of your decision. Once inside the lobby, head straight to the opposite end and take the elevator to the hotel bar. The representative will meet you there. I sincerely hope that we do not meet again."

Casimir remained motionless by the hatch until the guards had marched down the gangway and through the checkpoint. He pulled his pistol free and slammed it into an empty crate.

"Such a nice place," he muttered, "reminds me of home."

* * *

The guards at the small checkpoint held Casimir until a wall-mounted scanner beeped blue. "See, I told you." The human with the assault rifle grunted and waved him on. Casimir felt eyes on him as he passed through the short hallway into the cavernous lobby that was the heart of Port Hanshan. Guards stood at attention along the walls and intermixed with the scattered groups of civilians. Not as busy as a city but still humming with activity, Casimir did his best to ignore the stares as he plodded through the open space. He fought the urge to punch the third guard who frowned at him and instead turned his gaze upward.

"Wow." His legs stopped as he caught sight of the massive, slanted windows along the upper portion of the left hand wall. Nature furied against the glass, venting its rage at the structure that dared to stand on this blighted landscape. Snow and ice coated the frame and Casimir silently hoped that the windows would crack and rain frozen hell on the pretentious scientists and arrogant guards filling the building. He strode into the elevator wearing a wide smile.

* * *

The bar was a typical hotel arrangement: bad pop music, crappy lighting, and a mixture of business and professional types drooped over their drinks. The fact that a large number of the customers were brilliant scientists didn't interest the visitor; there wasn't a single scantily clad woman for him to ogle. Casimir's happiness had died by the time he took a seat at the bar. "Vodka, straight. No ice."

"You got credits?" The bald, pale skinned human at the bar glowered like he already knew the answer.

"It's on Binary Helix."

"Sure, pal. Get lost."

"I want," Casimir stood, hands on the bar, "a drink. In the last week I've fought killer robots, giant bugs, and lost my home. I'm not going to be jerked around by some shit-can world bartender,"

"That's it, you're-"

"Give him his drink, on Binary Helix." Casimir turned to face the silky voice, rage evaporating at sight of the blue-skinned Asari female wearing a skin tight, leather combat suit. Bright blue eyes, high cheekbones, full lips, and curves in all the right places. "Just my kind of woman," Casimir thought, "even if I've never imagined one with blue skin before." She passed an ID card to the bartender, who scanned it and passed it back.

"Anything for you?"

"Ice water."

Casimir threw back his drink as soon as it was presented, then did his best to glare at the Asari as she sipped from hers. The burning that traveled from throat to stomach helped calm his nerves and he held his glass out for a refill. The Asari took the bottle from bartender, refilled the glass, and placed it within reach. "Help yourself." The bartender stomped away and pretended to watch a newscast on a nearby vid-screen, something about intrigue involving a human soldier.

"This place might be growing on me," Casimir muttered as he splashed more vodka into his glass. He noted for the first time that instead of hair, the Asari had flat tentacle-like ridges, sweeping from forehead back to neck.

"It serves its purpose." The Asari wet her lips on her drink, large eyes taking in her subject. "I wonder, do you have a purpose, Captain Casimir?"

"My purpose is to collect the 10,000 credits your company owes me and then get off this rock."

She set her drink on the bar and activated an omni-tool; amber controls covered her left hand. "I am authorized to make that payment, you need only provide a bank account."

Casimir almost choked as he gulped down another shot. A bank account. Was his last account still active? Why hadn't he checked? "I'd prefer hard currency."

The Asari smiled, which gave Casimir both a thrill and a sense of foreboding. "That is difficult, I'm afraid. No one uses hard currency. Surely you have an account? Maybe an old one under a different name?"

Casimir frowned, his third drink halfway to his lips.

"Perhaps we could try the account of one Casimir Jagiello, if you current last name of Jankowski is suddenly a burden." She glanced at her omni-tool, a frown wrinkling her brow. "It appears Mr. Jankowski is listed as a casualty of the attack on Eden Prime. I wonder what the Alliance would say if they discovered him alive? And Mr. Jagiello, well, he certainly would not receive a warm reception by the authorities at all."

Casimir glanced around the bar, senses ringing with alarm. His drink was forgotten.

"Or maybe I should try the moniker Trick. That was, I believe, your name when you,"

Casimir jumped to his feet. Were those two Turians staring at him? Could they be undercover cops?

"Sit, Casimir. I did not mean to alarm you."

"Bullshit."

"Noveria is outside Alliance jurisdiction, outside even that of the Council. There are no police here except what is provided by the companies."

"Then why do this? What's your game?"

"I want you to have a clear understanding of the situation. You have certain talents that my superiors consider useful. You would be well compensated for both your skills and your discretion, including a new identity that I have ready for you. This new identity will be much harder to crack than your last, including a change in first name."

Casimir sank into his chair. "I like my name."

"This is a good offer, Casimir. You will work directly with me on behalf of my patron, running errands off the books, so to speak."

"Errands? I'm not a murderer, so don't,"

"Ah. So Trick was a murderer, but Casimir is not?"

His armored fist lashed out but she ghosted beneath the strike and redirected the arm, shoulder and head to an abrupt meeting with the chill surface of the bar.

"You have two choices," she hissed. "Leave now with your new ID, penniless and hopeless, and pray that my superiors do not let slip to the authorities that Casimir Jagiello, aka Casimir Jankowski, visited Noveria in a stolen ship. Or," she released him and stepped away, smiles and silk once again, "you can agree to work with me, receive yet another start on life, as well as your 10,000 credits. I promise that more will follow, once you have proven your capabilities."

Casimir rubbed the side of his face, a bruise welling up beside his eye, and gazed around the bar. The other patrons averted their eyes.

"Well?" She had a slender finger poised over a button on her omni-tool.

"Fine. But you had better come through on your end."

The Asari activated the control and his own burst into life, chiming the reception of a data-packet. She stepped forward and ran a finger across his face, caressing the throbbing skin. "Nice to meet you Edward Nowak. You have a room in the hotel for 12 hours. Meet me at 0800 hours by your ship. My name is Artume." She spun on her heel and sauntered away, her hips capturing eyes and imaginations.

The bartender chuckled as Casimir muttered further curses under his breath. Bottle in hand, he stalked to the door. A cozy bed and a bottle for the night; not a terrible day, all things considered.


	4. Chapter 4

Casimir's Effect

Chapter 4 – Old Habits

"You're late."

Casimir halted a few feet from three waiting Asari and held up his hands. His voice rasped out as if reluctant to encounter the day. "Not so loud."

"Late and hungover?" Artume crossed her arms over her chest and stared.

"This is the pilot? Better to hire a little Volus." Behind Artume were two more Asari females in leather combat suits. The speaker was the tallest of the three, her eyes challenging Casimir to respond. Artume spoke before his addled brains could react.

"He is adequate, Arma. Captain, open the hatch and let's get going."

Casimir unlocked the door with his omni-tool and motioned the three inside. Arma entered first, a fierce scowl on her high features. Her lean frame moved easily in a heavier version of the brown armor, which sported a full complement of weapons on the mag-plates: collapsed assault rifle and sniper rifle over left and right shoulders, folded shotgun at the small of her back, and pistol on her hip, The third Asari, a diminutive, plump figure wearing a lightweight suit and a pistol, hurried in after Arma. She kept her bright blue eyes down and vanished quickly into a side chamber.

"That's Dia. Don't make her upset."

"Why not?" Casimir's voice had elevated to a mild croak. "I think I'm allowed to be pissed given the circumstances."

"You've heard of biotics, correct?"

"Sure. That's like magic from fairy tales."

Artume shook her head. "While skill with biotics is rare in humans, all Asari possess some degree of ability. Dia is especially powerful but unstable emotionally. We do not need an accident mid-flight."

"Unstable compared to what? I wouldn't call you-"

Artume thrust her hand at Casimir and a flash of electric-blue energy arced from her shoulder, down her arm, and burst from her fingertips to explode against Casimir's armored chest. He landed twenty feet up the gangway and rolled into a gasping heap. Artume strolled to his inert form and leaned down. "I'm considered of average ability."

Casimir pushed to his feet, head now a throbbing tumult. "Got it. I'll just stay in the cockpit for the trip."

"Good. Let's get the ship powered up."

Casimir stalked into the vessel and frowned. "The crate, the one with the bug remains?"

"Binary Helix repossessed its property last night."

"Of course. They also searched the rest of the ship?"

"Yes."

"And you were pretending you needed me to open the hatch because?"

"I don't want you to feel useless." Artume's lips parted in a smile as she sauntered past Casimir to the cockpit.

"You're doing a hell of a job!" He winced at the volume of his voice and stomped into the armory. He retrieved his pistol and slapped it to the mag-plate at his right hip. In the cockpit, Artume waited in the co-pilot's seat. She tapped a sequence of coordinates into the amber display as Casimir settled into his chair.

"We're headed to the Artemis Tau Cluster. I'll have specific directions once we arrive."

"Wonderful." Casimir powered the engines and keyed the comm system.

"Captain Casimir of the Krakow, requesting clearance for departure."

"Ground control to Krakow. Uploading departure vector now."

"Thank you ground control. I hope to never see this shit-hole again." Casimir closed the comm and grinned at Artume's frown. Flight data filtered across his display and he locked in the route out to the nearest relay.

"Was that necessary?"

"I'm not allowed to be mean to you or your friends, you're all to unstable, remember?"

The planet of ice and snow slipped from view as the ship exited the atmosphere. "So what are we,"

"Don't bother. And remember that you are Edward Nowak, now. Casimir Jankowski departed Noveria and disappeared forever."

Casimir bit back a retort.

"You'll find that Mr. Nowak's bank account has received a transfer of 10,000 credits from an untraceable source. They are at your disposal."

"And if Mr. Nowak does something to displease this source?"

"It would be a shame if the account were unexpectedly terminated."

"That's what I thought." He pictured throwing the three Asari out of an airlock. "Can Asari read minds?"

"No."

"Too bad."

* * *

"Orbit established around the fourth planet. The database labels it Circe, a hydrogen-helium gas giant. I'm assuming that we're not going to attempt a landing."

"Check the sensors and cut the jokes."

"Sensors aren't picking up anything. No traffic, radio or otherwise. Are you sure this is the right place?" Casimir glanced at Artume, who activated the comm system and set it for a specific frequency.

"This is Agent Artume, authorization XXV25." Silence hung over the cockpit as they waited for a response. She repeated her statement two more times before slumping in her chair.

"What are you looking for?"

"The research station where Dr. Tamir worked. A classified station that you know nothing about. Arma!" Artume shifted to face the hall, her compatriot trotting into view. "You and Dia get ready. The station isn't responding."

"Yes, commander." Arma jogged back to her position as Artume returned her attention to the console. "Enhance scans around the planet at this orbital distance." They searched in silence, eyes on the sensor readout. Ten minutes later a lone blip appeared. "There!"

"It looks like a derelict freighter. No, two derelicts mashed together. Junk."

""That's the point. Dock with it and grab your helmet. You're going in with us."

Casimir's hands flew across the the controls. The excitement of the moment took over, reawakening a part of him that felt a thrill in the face of danger. It was an addiction that he thought he had broken, but now in the face of the unknown he felt a familiar surge of eager anticipation.

Casimir met the trio at the hatch, each now sporting a brown metal helmet that left only cold eyes visible. Artume showed him their internal comm frequency on her omni-tool and he configured his suit.

"Good thing you're all different sizes. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to tell you apart."

"Stow the chatter. The readouts show there is pressure and life support but little to no life readings."

"Wait, if this is the place where Tamir worked that means there could be bugs inside!"

"Yes, and-"

"You can't be serious! We're,"

Arma drew her assault rifle and pressed it to Casimir's faceplate.

"Arma." Artume placed a hand on the barrel and pushed it down. "Casimir, Arma will go in first, then Dia. You follow and provide support as necessary. They will need you to disable any traps or locks. I'll be here as a rear-guard so we don't pick up any extra passengers." Artume pulled her own assault rifle from its plate behind her left shoulder. Casimir noted that she now carried a full compliment of weapons.

"And if we're attacked by a swarm of those creatures?"

Arma backhanded Casimir's helmet. "Don't worry muffin. The only thing you have to fear in there is me."

"Muffin?"

"Open the hatch and keep the comm-line clear. Be careful."

Casimir's discarded his initial expectations as he stepped into the station. From the outside, the station was two large, smashed together cargo freighters that looked to be riddled with system failures and hull breaches. The inside was a high walled, white-washed display of cutting edge tech. The human hacked his way into a dozen labs, workrooms, and databases, each full of state-of-the-art equipment. The novelty changed to concern after the twelfth room that lacked either an occupant or a single byte of data on the systems. An unlocked double door at the end of a long hall opened onto a cavernous testing room, the last at this end of the station. Arma waited by the door to report in as Casimir and Dia searched.

"Artume, we've reached the main containment chamber. No scientists, no bodies, no bugs."

"What about the computer logs?"

Casimir looked up from an empty plexi-glass fronted metal crate. "All the logs I've checked were wiped, pretty recently too."

"Reverse direction and get to the command center, double-time. I have a bad feeling about this."

Arma hefted her assault rifle and strode into the hall. Casimir took one last look at the various empty cages, crates, and accompanying consoles. His shivered as his imagination populated the spaces with writhing carapaces and whipping tentacles, creatures struggling to escape their human captors.

"Edward! Get moving."

He shook his head clear and trotted into position behind Dia, eyes searching every cross corridor for signs of movement.

"Hold up a second." The Asari paused in yet another laboratory doorway as Casimir knelt to peer inside a chest. The lock was already hacked and inside were a collection of thin metal squares. "Finally something I recognize. There's a handful of ammo upgrades in here." He grabbed three small metal squares and inspected them with his omni-tool. "Looks like they modify ammo into some sort of toxic projectile." He held two out to his comrades, who refused.

"We don't have time for this, human. No more searching these labs, we head straight for the command center." Arma waved him into the hall with her rifle.

"Artume, are you hearing this?"

"Do what she says, Edward. No argument."

Casimir shook his head and slid the upgrades into a pouch at his waist.

They passed more empty rooms, shifting from workspaces to bedrooms and rec spaces. The one personal terminal Casimir checked had no data and Arma couldn't be persuaded to check any others. After traversing the station they reached a large security door.

"We're at the door to the command center." Arma pointed at the red lock and stood aside.

"I'm on it." Casimir activated his omni-tool and hacked through the security protocols. The door shifted open. "Shit!" He threw himself clear as Arma stepped forward and opened fire. Small creatures the size of a fist scuttled forward; bursts of rifle fire shredded the green carapaced bodies into thick emerald fluid. Dia and Casimir fell back behind Arma, the tall Asari firing over and over as she took calm steps backwards.

"Report!"

"Creatures; I'm taking care of it." The swarm faded to a stream, then a trickle, then with a final burst the rifle ripped the last bug into bits of shell and spray. "They're all dead. We're checking the command logs now." Casimir took a deep breath to calm his pulse and slapped his pistol back into place.

"Nice work."

"I don't want your praise," Arma responded as she marched into the command. "Just do your job and I'll do mine. Still no bodies, no sign of a fight."

"Edward, the logs?"

"Checking." He powered the primary console and punched a few amber keys. "What the hell?"

"What did you find?"

"Another ship just docked with the station directly across from you, Artume." The two Asari sprinted from the room without a word.

"What type?"

"I've never seen one like it, some sort of modified personnel shuttle, military grade. Armed, very low energy signature. Looks like they were hiding in low orbit."

"Arma?"

"We're on our way, commander. Stay put."

"Edward, pull what records you can and get back here."

"Roger that."

A quick search yielded similar results as before, with only sensor data collected over the previous few days. He stored the information on his omni-tool and paused in the doorway. What did he owe them? Maybe the newcomers were a better option. He tossed his head and drew the pistol. Without Artume and Binary Helix, he had nothing. There would be time later to reassess, for now it was still too early in the game.

Casimir found Arma and Artume crouched on opposite sides of a long corridor, using an intersecting hall for cover. Each had an assault rifle in hand and an eye on a closed hatch twenty feet away.

"Edward, take position one intersection back with Dia."

"You have some enemies I need to know about?"

"We're going to find out."

He raced to the next intersection and turned the corner. Dia watched from the other side.

"Are you OK?" She nodded and pressed her hands together, as if in prayer.

"Casimir, can we outrun their ship?"

"Not a chance. Even if we were faster, their weapons are impressive. We would be ripped apart."

The far hatch beeped twice and slid open, releasing a mass of spear-tipped tentacles, shell-encased limbs, and beady eyes. Twin assault rifles burst to life, ripping the first five foot high bug to bits. The creatures screeched and charged; a second collapsed in a heap of green fluid. Artume stepped into the hall and thrust a wave of crackling blue energy at the beasts; they flew into the air, crashing against one another and the walls. Rifles continued their deadly work, tearing another bug apart as they regained their balance.

"Arma, fall back!" Rifles continued to thunder, claiming another life as the horrors rushed for their prey. "Dia, be ready!" Artume jogged past Casimir to the next intersection, activating her omni-tool as she moved. Arma continued to send bursts down the hall and retreated to steps behind Dia, who moved into the hall. The rifle fire stopped as the diminutive Asari's body was sheathed in a layer of crackling ice-blue flame.

The remaining two creatures lunged closer and closer, ten feet, five feet; Dia thrust both hands forward and a wave of electric power launched from her body. The bugs were tossed like on a whirlwind, limbs flailing like puppets dancing on strings held by a madman. The two bodies crashed against the wall on either side of the hatch and thudded to the floor. Arma opened fire and finished the miserable creatures.

"Edward, can you get a reading on the enemy ship?" Artume's voice sounded frantic. Casimir holstered his pistol and activated his omni-tool.

"What am I looking for?"

"This feels like a diversion and I can't get a clear reading."

Casimir adjusted his scan to compensate for a jamming signal from beyond the hatch, fighting through the interference to get a reading. "Shit, the ship is gone! All I'm reading at the hatch is a modular cargo container. It has another section, too, some strange readings inside."

"Where's the ship?"

"They've docked with the Krakow!" Casimir shifted to look through the open hatch at the other end of the hall. A figure in glossy black armor stepped into view, sniper rifle in hand. "Get down!" Casimir dove at Dia and the pair crashed into the adjoining corridor. A distinctive "_thwoom_" marked a sniper shot and Arma crashed to the floor, her shields flaring bright blue before fading completely.

"Multiple targets in the Krakow, hard to read." He glanced up and willed Arma to stand. She lay in the hall, limbs twitching. The sniper fired again, the "_thwoom_" echoing through the hall as a round ripped through Arma's armor. Casimir forced himself to look at his omni-tool as he tried to make sense of the display. Dia huddled next to him, her head in her hands. A crash sounded from the bugs' hatch and a raspy groan drifted to his ears.

"Casimir? What the hell is that?"

"Strange life readings." He poked his head into the hall and pulled back immediately as the sniper fired, the round slicing into the wall above him. "Get ready to move, we have to make for the command center!"

"What are you,"

"On my go," he tapped a sequence into his omni-tool, sucked in a deep breath, then lunged into the hall, amber controls aimed at the black garbed commando. The long nosed rifle flared into overheat, a small explosion knocking the man backwards into the Krakow. "Go!" Casimir grabbed Dia and lurched into a run, only dimly noting the green skinned humanoid creatures rushing towards him from the far hatch. His mind didn't have the resources to deal with this new threat, so he paused at the next intersection to activate his omni-tool again. Dia rushed ahead, short legs pumping as fast as possible.

A quick sequence in the tool and it fabricated a small proximity mine, which latched to the wall.

"Casimir, if we survive this I'm going to,"

"Profess your undying love for me? Yeah, I know."

He glanced back and saw three of the strange creatures in detail; green skin mottled brown-black, five fingered hands ending in long talons. "Not friendly." he muttered as he turned to race away.

"What are those things?" Weapons fire crackled through Artume's comm.

"Just get to the command center!" An explosion announced the success of his mine and he allowed himself a grin. He may die today, but he wouldn't go quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Casimir's Effect

Chapter 5 – Flight Control

The door to the command center slid closed behind Artume, a light on the wall beeping red as the lock engaged.

"Good job, now we're trapped!" Casimir's helmet cracked against the wall as the Asari slammed into him. "If we had stayed in the halls,"

"We would be caught between the monsters and the commandos."

"We could keep moving! In here it's only a matter of time."

"Not if you let me activate the station's automated defenses."

Artume continued to glare as she stepped back. "Show me."

Casimir moved to the primary console and activated the amber display. A few manipulations of his omni-tool bypassed the first layer of security protocols. "Look at this. The last person here tried to lock the security systems but either didn't have time or didn't know how to do it properly. With a little work," he jumped as the metal door to the center shuddered. Dia backpedaled to the rear wall as Artume leaned over the console next to the human.

"Work, don't talk."

"Right. Just a minute." Casimir peeled back layers of protection, releasing secure systems from lock-down. The door shuddered again, then screeched as talons ripped into the frame. Four points poked through and slowly wrenched downwards.

"Hurry." Artume took a position three paces from the door, assault rifle braced against her shoulder.

"Almost there." The security system had more protection than the others. His fingers danced over the omni-tool, muted clicks signaling his progress.

The rifle kicked to life, rounds ripping through the mottled skin of a creature's torso visible through jagged tears in the door. Green blood bubbled from rent skin, the fluid sizzling as it drained to the floor. A second creature reached through the door and the limb was blasted apart at the shoulder, arm flopping down inside the doorway. Casimir glanced up as the monster's black maw opened to gout a stream of green acid. The burning fluid splashed across Artume's faceplate, weapon and chest. The Asari stumbled backwards as she wiped at her visor and weapon.

Casimir returned his attention to the console and continued to manipulate his omni-tool. Rifle fire registered at the back of his mind as he tapped at the controls.

"Got it!" He looked up as talons lunged for his visor. It felt like a bat cracking against his skull and he fell, armor smacking against the metal floor. His whipped his pistol free then flattened as a wave of blue energy smashed against the looming form. It crashed against the far wall like a rag-doll, spine splintering and skin bursting. Limbs flopped down into a pool of smoking green fluid.

Casimir squinted through his damaged visor as Artume's voice called over repeated bursts of weapon fire. He pulled the damaged helmet free and the scene rushed at him in a detonation of color and sound. Without the filter of his suit everything was immediate, harsh, and much more dangerous.

"Get those systems on-line!" Artume fired continuously into the hall, Dia hunched and sheathed in blue flame at the leader's side. Two more green-brown bodies were crumpled against the wall, evidence of the petite biotic's power.

Casimir lunged for the console and keyed the security system on-line. A warning siren rang throughout the station. Hidden compartments opened along the main hall, releasing a dozen small defense drones, each one a sphere containing a repulser drive to allow for limited flight and a small turret affixed to the nose. Casimir set them to "Defend the keep" mode and they began their search for targets outside the command center. Weapons-fire echoed down the hall and granted a respite from the siege.

"Nice work."

"Thanks. You hurt?"

"No. You?"

Casimir scooped his helmet from the floor and examined the gouges where talons had sought his eyes. "I'm fine. I need a new helmet though." He tossed the scrap aside and pointed at the console. "Come look at this. We can watch the drones as they send back visuals."

The two Asari crowded close, eyes riveted to the twelve small screens across the top of the amber console. One blinked off, then a second. Another screen showed a creature fall beneath a firing turret.

"You think the drones will kill them all?"

Casimir shook his head. "Those commandos are pros. But the monsters shouldn't be a problem." He checked the system's internal scanners and counted life-signs. "See those? Two creatures are left. Their signs are different from the soldiers, who all register as human. Hard to get an exact lock on their location though, they have good scrambling tech."

"How many humans?"

"Five. Four! The drones got one."

Dia pointed at the screens and whispered, "but only three sentries left."

The three cornered the last pair of monsters. One screen died in a flash of talons as the other two mowed down the beasts. The drones resumed their patrols and in moments fell dark.

"That's it. Four humans left for us." Casimir powered off the alert and the siren faded.

Artume hefted her rifle and moved to the door. "You can't get a lock on them?"

"Not an exact lock, but they're somewhere around the hatch to the Krakow."

"Waiting for us."

"Yes."

"And they could have reinforcements en-route."

Casimir checked his pistol and shrugged. "Only one way out."

"I'll take point, you follow, and Dia last. Got it?"

Casimir nodded, weapon ready and omni-tool glowing.

* * *

The trio moved through the halls quickly, pausing only to allow Casimir time to scan the immediate area with his omni-tool. He raised a hand as they reached the corner that turned onto the corridor connected to Krakow's hatch. He held up two digits and pointed to the right. Artume nodded and pulled a small disc-shaped grenade from her belt. The human initiated a sequence on his omni-tool and kept it charged to overheat a targeted weapon. After a silent three-count Artume spun and whipped the grenade down the hall, then pulled back behind cover as a sniper-rifle sounded _thwoom _anda slug clipped her shields. A fireball scorched the hall and Casimir jumped forward, omni-tool ready. The hall was empty.

"Artume!"

The Asari raced forward, rifle braced against her shoulder. Casimir followed, Dia trailing behind. A commando jumped through the hatch directly ahead and charged, rifle fire rippling across his heavy shields. The commando slammed the butt of his shotgun against Artume's helm as she backpedaled. The barrel swiveled down but crackled with an explosion of energy that shook it from the man's hands as Casimir released his charge. The man, twice Casimir's size in bulky black armor, lunged forward and batted aside the pistol as two shots rattled against blue shielding. Thick gloved fingers wrapped around unprotected neck and lifted Casimir into the air.

Dia raised her hands and _thwoom_ crumpled as a sniper shot blasted her shields away.

"Dia!" Artume threw another grenade and thumbed a palm detonator as the sniper slipped back behind cover. The explosion tore through shields, chest-plate, skin and organs. The shockwave rolled through the hall and Casimir and his opponent clattered to the floor. The pistol jerked right, then left, shots gouging the wall. The commando slammed Casimir's pistol hand to the floor and grabbed for his own at his hip. Casimir's teeth ground together as he struggled to raise one hand and force a weapon away with the other.

Artume regained her feet and sent a wave of electric blue energy into the Krakow, knocking a new enemy flat. She scooped her rifle and rattled the prone commando's shields with bursts of fire.

Lightning blue power flared and Artume rose into the air. She struggled against bonds of energy as a fourth commando, a woman in a sheath of light black armor at the opposite end of the corridor, pulled her hands to her sides to gather more biotic energy.

Dia lurched to a knee. "No." Her voice was calm and terrifying as she crackled with electricity. She pushed her hands forward in mirror image of the biotic commando and waves of force collided in the hall, a pulsing maelstrom of power.

A growl slipped through Casimir's lips as the enemy pistol slipped closer. His eyes on the weapon, he was unprepared for the head-butt as the helmeted head lashed forward. Cartilage crunched and pain lanced across his face as his nose broke. Casimir went limp with pain and the commando lunged for Dia as the diminutive Asari pushed the wall of force slowly closer to her adversary. A hand grabbed Dia's shoulder and spun her around, breaking her concentration and unleashing a tide of biotic power that flooded the corridor and washed Dia, Casimir, Artume, and the brawler against and through the airlock hatch to the Krakow. The biotic commando collapsed to her knees.

Artume recovered first, pulling her shotgun from the mag-plate at the small of her back and pumping rounds into the commando struck by Artume's biotics earlier. The hulking commando lurched to his feet and grabbed Dia. Casimir wiped blood from his eyes and frantically pressed keys on his omni-tool; the device beeped in warning as the sequence failed; Dia crashed against the wall, the tool beeped a second time; the Asari was slammed to the floor, lifeless, and the omni-tool beeped twice in success. Casimir released the small explosive charge and the man's shields cascaded shades of azure and blue as they absorbed the shock. He kept his feet and turned in time to see Artume level the shotgun at his head. One shot finished his shields, a second tore a chunk of armor away, and the third erased the visage of rage and frustration from his face.

A burst of blue tossed Artume against the far bulkhead. Casimir rolled to his side and lunged for the sniper's rifle. He sighted through a bloody haze and twisted on his belly to target the hall. The biotic pulsed with a barrier of energy as she spotted the rifle but the range was short enough to guarantee hits. _Thwoom_ the barrier failed, _thwoom_ the woman stumbled back, red seeping through her shoulder, _thwoom_ a hole burst through front of the helmet and exited the back in a red spray. Casimir slumped, head pressed against the cool metal floor.

"Artume." His voice was distorted, weak. His nose throbbed and pain increased as adrenaline faded, but he had to remain conscious. "Dia?"

"Casimir," Artume's voice barely reached his ears. "Are they dead?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Power up the ship. Scuttle theirs."

"Sure." He was too tired to argue, too weak to comment. He lurched to his feet, teeth gritted against waves of pain. He ignored the blood dribbling into his mouth and dripping from his chin.

Artume gasped as she sat up and forced words through gritted teeth. "Download their ship's logs first. Go quickly. I'll ready the Krakow."

Casimir stumbled to the hatch connected to the enemy vessel and realized he still held the sniper rifle in his right hand. He braced it against the floor as a crutch. "You want to dump their bodies?"

"No. Maybe can ID." She wheezed between words. "Just go."

He nodded and stepped into the enemy ship, upright by force of will alone.

* * *

The enemy ship was sleek, sophisticated, and powered down. Casimir slumped into the leather pilot's seat and gritted his teeth against a fresh wave of pain. He probed his mangled nose and flinched as much at the pain as the mess that used to be a solid piece of cartilage. After a minute to blink away the bright spots in his vision he focused on the dark pilot's console. Ten minutes of attacking the system with his omni-tool ignited the amber display. A shuffling step announced Artume's arrival.

"Have you made any progress?"

"This ship is locked down tight." His voice scratched raggedly at his throat. "I can activate flight control but it will take days to disable everything and scuttle it, if I can at all."

"Get flight control on-line. We're taking this ship and getting out of here."  
"What?" Casimir shifted to stare into ice-blue eyes. "The Krakow is my ship, I'm not just leaving her."

"They fried the main console and operations systems. Your ship is dead."

Casimir's mouth worked soundlessly as he struggled to accept the loss. "Great."

"Don't be so dramatic. This is a vastly superior ship."

"We may as well attach a banner to the fuselage that says, 'Come get us!' This bird will have tracking systems, possibly even remote access command protocols."

"Disable them."

"That's way beyond my skill level. I'm no engineer."

"The ID change on the Krakow was impressive work for a non-engineer."

"A Quarian did that for me."

Artume grimaced and clutched at her ribs. Casimir turned his attention back to his omni-tool and the active console. "You should go lie down. I'll get flight control active."

"I'm fine."

Silence settled over the pair as the omni-tool blipped with unsuccessful hack attempts. "And Dia?"

"She's in shock. I gave her a sedative and put her in a bunk below-deck. The medical bay has what we need to treat her."

"And us?"

"Yes."

Casimir nodded as the omni-tool beeped with a success. "Listen, maybe I can find that Quarian again. He was good, if anyone can work this ship, he,"

"No. He can't be trusted. We return to Noveria as soon as possible. I'll go check the bodies, download everything I can from their omni-tools."

"Get me a shotgun. And a new helmet."

Artume grinned as she hobbled from the cockpit. "Don't worry, Casimir. There's plenty of toys on this ship for you to play with."

He allowed himself a smile as she used his real name. Despite the pain, perhaps he was better off now than he was yesterday.


	6. Chapter 6

Casimir's Effect

Chapter 6 - Severed Ties

Two hours of half-conscious hacking later and the flight systems were active across the board. Casimir glanced at Artume in the co-pilot's chair to his right. Her breathing was slow and regular, eyes shut and sharp features relaxed. "You're cute when you're asleep," he muttered, shifting his gaze back to the console. He tapped a sequence into the amber display and the sleek black shuttle disengaged from the Krakow, which was still anchored to the station. He used maneuvering thrusters to spin the ship's nose as it drifted away. "Good-bye, ship." He activated his omni-tool and keyed in a sequence, index finger hovering over the final button for a heartbeat before initiating. The Krakow was in full view through the viewscreen as mines detonated inside the hull, fireballs bursting through the metal and venting to space. Light cascaded down the fuselage and ripped the small ship into chunks spinning into space. The station belched human and beast corpses through its new open port, scattering evidence of the battle to oblivion. "I still think this is a bad idea." He set the engines to full and plotted a course for the nearest relay.

* * *

Dia's stubby fingers probed gently at the sides of Casimir's nose and he couldn't help but grin at the lack of pain. He sucked a deep breath through his repaired nasal passages and chuckled. "This is incredible. You're amazing."

The petite Asari flashed a perfect smile and turned quickly to pack the remainder of the medi-gel into a wall-mounted cabinet. "You're welcome," she whispered. Casimir couldn't be sure given her blue skin, but he guessed that she was blushing.

"So you have medical training, too?" She nodded as her eyes wandered over the small med-bay's sophisticated equipment, everywhere but Casimir. "Good to know." A console on the wall crackled to life and Artume's voice filled the cabin.

"Edward, Dia, get to the bridge. We have a problem."

"Always problems," he quipped, "and now I'm Edward again."

"I won't call you Edward," Dia offered, before rushing from the room. Casimir smiled and hurried behind her to the cockpit.

Artume stood facing the viewscreen, shoulders raised and arms crossed below her breasts. Noveria was an ice-blue marble, slowly expanding as they closed the distance.

"Tell me we don't have to land there."

Artume snorted. "You're in luck, Edward. Not only did they refuse my landing request, but my Helix authorization is invalid. I've been terminated."

"What do you mean? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Muscles tightened in her jaw as she chewed on her frustration. "Apparently, something happened down there while we were gone. I can't even get past the flight control officer."

"Yeah, he's a real sweetheart."

"Am I terminated too?" Dia's hushed voice was heavy with concern, a frown weighing down her brow.

"You, me, Arma ..." her foot slammed into the console, rattling the frame, "all of us!"

"And Edward Novak?" Artume shrugged as he activated his omni-tool and tried to reach the new bank account. "Damn it! Account number invalid as account was closed by executive override. How the hell did that happen?"

"We have bigger problems, Edward."

"My name is Casimir!" His voice rose with each word, "and without that money I have little reason to continue with this farce!" He was shouting now, veins bulging in his neck, "As a matter of fact, you have little reason to continue with this either! How about you drop the act and at the absolute minimum use my real name!"

"This act, this farce, is my life!"

"News flash, Artume, your life sucks. My life sucks! All our lives suck unless we take charge and leave this shit-hole behind!" The console beeped, announcing an incoming message. Casimir and Artume paused in their slow movement towards one another, hands balled unknowingly into fists. "And what the hell is this?"

Artume glanced at her counterpart before slamming a hand onto the console to accept the call. A square amber frame opened across the center of the viewscreen, revealing a broad Asari face.

"Niama?"

"Artume! I'm glad I caught you. I just heard that you're on approach. Dia and Casimir are with you as well! Excellent." The petite Asari shifted to stand behind Casimir, who raised an eyebrow but didn't interrupt. Artume lifted a hand before the other woman could continue.

"What the hell is going on, Niama?"

The expressive face frowned and glanced off-screen before facing Artume. "Beneziah was assassinated."

Artume collapsed into the co-pilot's chair. "When? How?"

"Just a day ago. Transmit your coordinates. We should discuss this in person."

"Fine."

"Is Arma there as well?"

"She's dead."

"I'm sorry. I'll be there shortly to pick you up. We have a lot of work to do."

"I'm sending now." Artume transmitted their coordinates and switched off the comm system.

Casimir looked from one shocked Asari face to another. "I'm sorry about your boss. But at least this means you get your jobs back, right?"

Artume shook her head, her voice the trickle of a dying stream. "Niama is coming to finish the termination process."

"To finish ..."

"She's coming to kill us."

"What? Why? What the hell is wrong with you Asari? You know what, forget it. Let's just get out of here."

Artume and Dia both shook their heads, expressions grim. The sensors blipped as a new contact exited Noveria's airspace on an intercept course for their ship.

"Why not?"

"No point. They'll hunt us. Forever."

"No point? But,"

"Beneziah is dead! My patron, gone, my position, gone!"

"So what? Start over!"

"You don't understand, you couldn't!"

"Remember who you're talking to, Artume. If anyone in the universe can understand starting over from nothing, it's me."

"Edward,"

"Casimir. It always has been and always will be, no matter how many times I restart. Whether or not you two help, I'm going to fight this Niama and keep on living."

"Even if we kill Niama, another one will come, then another. Beneziah attached herself to someone powerful and he will never stop! I tried to dissuade her, I tried to make her see!"

"We can beat them, Niama and her boss. Whatever has you so spooked, we can beat it together. Dia, are you with me?" The petite Asari met Casimir's gaze and nodded. "Excellent. Artume, you said that this bird is full of toys. I say we test them out. I'll try to access the ship's weapons and defense systems while you check the armory."

Artume set drained eyes on each of her partners in turn. After a final shake of her head, she answered. "Fine. I'll fight. But don't bother with weapon systems. This will be a boarding action. Niama has to present our bodies as proof."

"Then we've got a few minutes. Grab as many guns as you can and take a position in the hallway opening onto the hatch. No more wasting time."

* * *

Casimir whistled as the he stepped into the armory. Polished black weapons and armor lined the walls and shelves. Artume grabbed an assault rifle and slapped an ammo block in place as Casimir picked a helmet that would fit on his armor. "Not enough time for a full change," he muttered as he fastened the metal into place. The comm channel clicked on. "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." She exited with Dia as he picked a shotgun from a shelf.

"Armageddon class," he whispered, awe softening his voice, "top of the line."

"Try not to put a hole in the ship."

Casimir hurried to a cross passage off the corridor to the hatch and lighted his omni-tool. Dia crouched across from him, while Artume waited closer to the hatch with her assault rifle at her shoulder.

Casimir checked the readouts on his amber display. "Thirty seconds until they dock. No readings on the interior of the ship."

Seconds ticked by in silence, muted breathing the only sound in helmet's audio.

"Ten seconds," metal clanked into metal as the ships met, "pressurizing," he whispered, then switched the omni-tool to charge an explosive mine. The hatch beeped as pressure equalized, then slid open to release a wave of crackling blue force.

Casimir ducked behind cover as energy rumbled through the main passage like a tidal wave sweeping across a beach. Rifle bursts flooded the passage next, staccato blasts that ripped the wall and floor beside him.

"Artume! Dia, are you up?"

Her voice slipped to his ears beneath the raging battle, "3 .. 2 .. 1," the firing stopped and Casimir twisted into the hall, omni-tool ready. Three humanoids, "geth!" he blurted, floated in the air, sheathed in rippling blue energy and bumping lifelessly against the ceiling and walls. Their hands still clutched pulse rifles but were powerless to use them for the moment. He shifted his gaze down and spotted Artume sprawled across the floor, blood oozing from holes in her armor at shoulder and stomach.

Omni-tool charge forgotten, the shotgun whipped free from the mag-plate on his back and blasted a geth twice to break through shields, plating, and circuitry as he hurried to Artume. "Dia, fall back!" He half-dragged, half-carried Artume away from the hatch. The blue shimmer around the remaining geth winked out and they clattered to the floor, limbs twitching to life.

"Dia! Help!"

The petite Asari thrust her hands forward and a wave of force slammed the trio of geth against the far hatch. The shotgun blasted body cracked apart while the two intact creatures struggled to regain their feet. Casimir rounded a corner into the cargo bay and glanced back, noting the appearance of a slender Asari in brown armor at the hatch urging the geth to their feet.

Casimir dragged Artume behind a metal crate and waved Dia to his side. "Stabilize her!" He slapped his shotgun to its plate and keyed the omni-tool to life, fingers flying across the controls. A proximity mine assembled and flew into position at the entrance of the bay just as a geth stepped into view. The explosion tossed it backwards and out of view, a charred circle marking the wall. The shotgun jumped back into hand as another geth charged forward. One blast rocked it sideways, shields flaring azure; the second ripped away the creature's left arm. It ducked behind a crate, sparks from the shoulder joint cascading to the floor.

Casimir's rocked back as his shields flared, rifle rounds rippling blue flashes across his view. He ducked behind the crate and the enemy Asari's fire clanged across metal.

"How's Artume?"

Dia massaged a third medi-gel pack into place, this one over a wound on Artume's calf. "Stable. But I need to get the rounds out."

"Casimir Jagiello!" The Asari voice boomed through a sudden stillness in the chamber. "I am Agent Niama, and I'm here for Artume and Dia. I am authorized to negotiate a new contract with you on behalf of my patron."

Casimir glanced at Dia, then at Artume. The petite woman's expression was hidden behind metal, but her hands bunched into fists. Artume's blood splattered chest plate rose and fell with a steady rhythm.

"Who is this patron? What reason do I have to trust you?"

"I can't reveal his name without your agreement, but know that he values skill and intelligence in his agents. You have proven that you possess both, with none of the prior affiliations that demand the death of the two Asari."

"What about Edward Novak? All of my money disappeared!"

"Money shouldn't be your primary concern at the moment, Casimir. But rest assured that my patron pays well."

"I think Artume and Dia would disagree." A steady clanking noise echoed from the hall, like a piston hammering the metal floor, growing louder with each repitition. He activated the scanner on his omni-tool and frowned at the powerful but foreign energy signature.

"It was their inability to accept changes that put them in this position. Be sensible."

The clanking reached the doorway and Casimir glanced around the crate. A red-armored geth, twice the size of the others and carrying an equally large weapon, waited beside Niama.

Casimir ducked back into cover, muttering curses as he frantically prepared a new charge with his omni-tool. Dia nodded to him and brought her arms to her sides, blue flame flaring to life around her body.

Whispered loud enough only to carry through the comm channel, Casimir began, "3,"

"Don't be a fool. My patron is quite interested in speaking with you."

"2,"

"You are outmatched against me and the Juggernaut, don't throw your life away."

"1,"

"Your decision is made, then."

Casimir spun around one side of the crate, Dia rounded from the other, and the room thundered.

The sabotage charge hit the geth's weapon an instant before Dia's shockwave crashed against the geth and its Asari commander. The weapon and Niama flew into the hall but the massive geth only rocked back on its heels. Casimir switched to his shotgun as the monster plodded forward. The human backpedaled as the Juggernaut surged into a run. The shotgun barked two shots across the robot's shields before it smashed into Casimir. Both gun and human were tossed against metal crates. The geth pivoted to snatch the black-cased shotgun.

The one-armed geth stepped into view, pistol cracking ripples over Dia's shields. The Asari windmilled her hands and lifted, floating the now helpless creature towards the ceiling.

Casimir raced to key a new sequence into his omni-tool as the shotgun swiveled towards him. He shouted as the charge burst against the Juggernaut's shields, rocking it sideways and giving the human time to dive behind another crate.

Niama sprinted back into the fray, rifle rounds following Dia as she rushed to cover. Casimir drew his pistol and rattled off three shots before ducking away from the geth's return fire, shot blistering the edge of his shields and screeching against the wall behind.

"Dia, pull the geth's rifle to me!" She nodded, thrust a hand towards the weapon laying against the far wall, and with a quick jerk it sailed through the air to land a yard from Casimirs crate. Niama forced Dia back into cover with continued fire as the Juggernaut rounded the crate to face Casimir.

The human dove for the rifle as more weapons-fire trailed him. He scooped up the rifle and sprinted towards Niama, who swiveled to rake his shields.

"Push me!"

Dia jumped forward and in a flash of blue light Casimir collided into and over Niama's body, the two sprawling into the hall. Casimir jumped to his feet as the Asari brought the rifle up, but he didn't waste time trying to line up a shot. The butt of the rifle smashed against helmet once, twice, three times and shields and armor couldn't stop the concussive force as Niama fell to the floor.

A shotgun blast tore through Casimir's shields like a truck through a hay bale and he dropped.

"Casimir!" Dia reached her hands towards the Juggernaut and blue light encased a metal crate behind the creature. It had an instant to register the motion before the steel cube smashed into its back, toppling the monster. It struggled to stand as more crates crashed into its frame, a steady hail that tore away shields and chunks of metal skin.

Casimir groped for his rifle, head ringing, and sent a wild hail of bullets into the thrashing beast and crates. The one-armed geth crashed to the floor and Casimir swiveled to riddle its torso. The weapon beeped as it overheated and he tossed it aside. Niama groaned and tried to push to her feet. Kicks to her stomach and head ended her movements; he twisted off her helmet and she slumped as his pistol-butt thunked against her skull.

"Is that Juggernaut dead?"

Dia drew her pistol and aimed point-blank at the creature's red eye. One blast shattered it, a second ripped through the metal case, and a third was solely for her satisfaction. "Yes."

"I'm going to lock her in a sleeper pod, then I'll come back to help with Artume. There could be more of these things on their ship, keep your eyes open."

"We should kill her." Dia's pistol was aimed at Niama's exposed head. "I'll do it."

Casimir stepped between weapon and target. "We can question her, find out more about this patron."

"It would be safer to kill her."

Casimir suppressed a shiver at the lack of emotion in Dia's voice. Still hushed like usual, but sharp like the edge of a razor. "Once Artume is awake we'll question her. After that, we'll do what we have to."

Dia kept her pistol leveled in Niama's direction for three heartbeats, "in my direction," thought Casimir, before it found the mag-plate at her hip.

"Ok."

Casimir nodded and checked his omni-tool's scrambled scans for signs of more attackers. Satisfied that no surprises waited in the hall, he hefted the prisoner onto a shoulder and headed for the sleeper pod chamber.


	7. Chapter 7

Casimir's Effect

Chapter 7 - A Chance to Breathe

Artume's eyes fluttered open, their usual brightness fogged by the aftereffects of sedatives. "What happened? I remember … I remember a biotic wave … pulse fire ..."

Dia's hand settled on Artume's shoulder. The wounded Asari twitched as if to stand and Dia gently held her down. "You were hurt. Another day and you'll be fine." Artume nodded and settled back onto the bed, eyes squeezed shut.

"So what happened? I can listen, even if I can't stand."

Casimir glanced at Dia, who nodded for him to speak. "Niama and three geth attacked first. They also had something she called a Juggernaut, a giant geth. Dia and I managed to defeat them. There was one more geth on their ship, which we killed before we rigged charges in it. I downloaded everything I could from their ship's logs and ransacked their stores before we blew it and left."

Artume nodded, a slight shifting on her pillow. "Good work. Now,"

"We captured Niama. She's sedated in a sleeper pod."

Artume's eyes shot open. "You captured her? We have to question her immediately!" The Asari again tried to rise and was stopped by Dia.

"Dia assured me that Niama won't wake unless we want her to. I jumped us to the Utopia system and we're drifting well away from any planets or stations. All systems but sensors and life-support are off-line and my omni-tool will update me if anything notices us. I'm working on decrypting the data we retrieved and it will take some time. So for now, rest. We all need a chance to breathe."

Artume managed another nod. "Good enough. Now go away so I can rest."

Casimir nodded and left Dia to tend to her patient.

* * *

Casimir stifled a yawn as he inputted another sequence into his omni-tool. The pilot's chair had proven to be the most comfortable place to work on the ship and he was running concurrent programs on the bright displays in front him and to his left. He frowned and tapped a new command into the tool as he continued his attempt to unlock the ship's systems on the main console. While he had control of all the flight systems, he still couldn't activate weapons, defenses, or figure out how to adjust the ship's ID signature. He glanced at the console to his left, where he had dumped all the data from his omni-tool's memory. Decrypting the data was taking longer than expected, but it wasn't Niama's logs that had the most difficult security. The original owner of the tool, someone on Eden Prime, had created personal encryption codes more complex than anything Casimir had ever seen. It irritated him that he couldn't crack it, but in a short while enough of Niama's data would be available to make sense of her orders and mission. Casimir dimmed the main console and loaded the accessed info into his tool before stretching to his feet. His back popped in protest at the movement. "I need a nap," he muttered as he headed to the med-bay.

* * *

Artume pressed a finger to her lips as Casimir stepped into the small room. She pointed to the corner where Dia had curled onto a chair. He nodded and stepped close to the side of the bed. The Asari spoke in hushed tones, pained but eager to plan their next moves. "What have you found?"

Casimir leaned against the side of the mattress and activated his omni-tool. He muted the usual beeping as he accessed Niama's logs and transferred them to Artume's device.

"Information on Niama's mission and her most recent personal logs. She was working for a Turian, someone with a lot of clout. She doesn't use his name, but,"

"It's Saren."

Casimir's eyebrows shot up. "You know him?"

Artume grimaced against painful memories. "He is the one Beneziah was working for. He's the reason she's dead and I no longer have a job."

"What's so special about him?"

"He's a Council Spectre. He can go anywhere, do anything, and no one can question him."

"I've heard of the Spectres. They're elite commandos, right? Extremely dangerous."

"And Saren is the worst, or best, depending on who you ask. I objected to Beneziah's joining him from the start, which is why I ended up running odd jobs like babysitting you rather than serving as one of her personal bodyguard." Lines deepened around her nose and mouth as anger fought to the surface. "I shouldn't have let her send me away." Casimir waited in silence as she took a deep breath. "I may have been able to save her, protect her."

"You can't blame yourself."

"Yes, I can. I shouldn't have protested so much against joining with Saren; or maybe I didn't protest enough, I don't know." She gritted her teeth and raised a shaking hand to activate her omni-tool. "Is there data on Beneziah's death? I want to know who killed her."

"Revenge is a bad idea. We already have enough trouble."

"Enough trouble? Casimir, we're already dead. We delayed that death by defeating Niama, but Saren will send more people after us, more commandos, more geth. I'm going to use this time to track down Beneziah's killer."

"If Saren is the one who wants us dead, we should go after him."

"No!" Artume struggled upright, face blanched to a light blue. Dia stirred on her chair, legs shifting against her stomach. "We'll review the data, then go after Beneziah's murderer. Understood?"

"You're not in command of anything anymore, Artume."

Her hands balled to fists but the act of sitting up had drained her. She collapsed back onto her pillow and exhaled, venting enough frustration to calm her voice. "I won't let the killer go unpunished."

"A compromise, then. There's still encrypted data to work through in addition to the locked systems on the ship. We'll hold position here while I work through it, then determine our next step."

"You need help. You said yourself that you're no engineer."

"There is that Quarian, if I can find him."

"I know someone. Someone we can trust, so long as we can pay him."

"We don't have any money."

"We're on an advanced ship full of sophisticated weapons and armor. I think we can part with some of it."

Casimir nodded despite the anxiety he felt at adding another person to their crew. While he didn't trust Artume's motives, he did trust that she wouldn't stab him in the back. If she turned on him, she would have the decency to attack him head on. "Where's this friend of yours?"

She tapped a few keys into her omni-tool and his tool acknowledged receipt of a data packet. "He's a Salarian named Silinar and he moves around a lot. Leave a message at this address to schedule a pick-up of varren meat."

"Varren meat?"

"A stupid code that he insists on. He's paranoid, but also brilliant with all kinds of tech. He'll respond with a place and time."

"I'll let you know once we're en-route."

"Good. Get to work, I need some sleep."

Casimir sighed and walked to the door. It would be a while before he got his nap.

* * *

An insistent beeping intruded on Casimir's dreams of open fields and warm sunlight. Like a mosquito hovering by your ear in the dead of night it would not stop, and the human jolted upright in his chair to gaze through bleary eyes at the console's notification of a new message. He glanced at the chronometer on his omni-tool and wasn't sure whether to be grateful or annoyed that he had slept for three hours. "Enough to know how much more I want," he muttered. He tapped a control and a single line message appeared on the main screen. It displayed a time and a set of coordinates. He ran the location in the ship's computer and frowned at the result. "Attican Beta Cluster, Theseus Star … way-station in orbit around the planet Quana." He accessed information on the planet, a world covered by the ruins of ancient mining facilities as well as associated cities and support structures. "Prothean ruins, like on Eden Prime." He shivered as he recalled the attack on his former home, then activated the internal comm system.

"Artume, are you awake? Your friend sent us a message." There was a minute's delay before the unit crackled back to life.

"This is Dia. We're awake. Where is the meet?"

"An outpost in the Attican Beta Cluster, orbiting a planet called Quana."

"Set a course. Artume needs to keep sleeping, let us know when we arrive."

"What about Niama? Is Artume strong enough to help interrogate her?"

Another long pause. "After we find Silinar, then we'll question the bitch."

Casimir switched off his intercom and activated the ship's navigation systems. "Hope this guy is what Artume says," he muttered, "I'd like to meet someone new who isn't interested in killing me."

* * *

Casimir reviewed all the data he could find on the Theseus Star System during the trip. The primary point of interest was a planet named Feros, which held a young human colony built atop Prothean ruins. The news feeds from the planet were sparse but he made a mental note that the colony could be a good place to resupply.

He flicked on the intercom. "We're approaching Quana, will dock with the station in twenty. We're a little early. Artume, are you recovered enough to leave the ship?"

"I can walk steadily enough. I'll meet you at the hatch in twenty minutes."

Casimir jumped from his chair to grab the pack he had stashed behind the seat. He had found a black-plated suit of armor to replace his previous suit. He strapped into the heavier suit, a medium-weight armor that restricted movement more than his previous armor but provided a significant boost to protection. The armory also contained mods that installed into and upgraded the armor's capabilities: Casimir had installed a shield modulator, which boosted the armor's shield capacity. Once satisfied with the fit, he slapped pistol, shotgun, and sniper rifle to mag-plates at hip and back before moving to stand in front of the piloting console; the bulk of the armor and weapons made sitting in his chair uncomfortable at best. The amber display beeped as the local authorities took notice of the scout ship.

"Unidentified shuttle approaching Quana Station I, identify yourself."

"This is Captain Casimir of the shuttle Krakow, my ident systems are damaged and we need a place to dock and resupply while performing repairs." He hoped that the damage he had done to the identification system was sufficient to disable it.

"We're reading no damage on your ship, captain, although your ID signal is scrambled. If you need repairs you're in the wrong place. The colony on Feros has more advanced services."

"The damage is electrical, not mechanical, and we're picking up our mechanic on this station. We'll dock, meet our man, and leave."

"Alright, captain. You're cleared for docking slip two for twenty hours only."

"Thanks."

He inputted the docking coordinates, activated automated docking procedures, and headed for the hatch.

* * *

Artume stood beside the hatch door, outfitted with form-fitting armor and an assault rifle.

"You sure you're ready for this?"

She glanced at Casimir, strain evident around her eyes and mouth. "I'm sure. Silinar won't talk to you alone."

"What about Dia?"

"She'll remain here to guard the ship and the prisoner."

"How is she handling the stress?"

"Not well." Artume shook her head and braced herself with a hand against the wall. "The more we can keep her from interacting with strangers, the better. You're lucky. I don't know why, but she likes you."

"Must be my natural charm. I just can't figure out why it doesn't work on you."

The Asari managed a weak smile. "I suppose you are charming, in a pathetic sort of way."

His omni-tool chimed and he pointed at the docking light, which switched from red to green. "Time to go."

The hatch slid open at the press of a button and they stepped onto a long, narrow, empty gangway leading to another hatch into the dark station. "No guards?"

Artume walked slowly but steadily towards the entrance. "This place is too small. Probably just a central processing area for multiple docking slips."

Casimir nodded and followed, neck craned to examine the metal and glass structure that spread in every direction. The windows were black and the metal featureless, as if it had been built and abandoned. Stars were visible through the energy shield behind them that enclosed the bay. They reached the entrance and double doors slid open onto a hall that extended to a docking slip on either side, all three leading to this center-point. A single blue-armored Turian holding an assault rifle stood at the post ahead of them, unconcerned with the number of weapons carried by the visitors. He had vivid white tattoos slashing across the cheek and forehead plates of his helmet.

"Welcome to the Quana Station I. Don't start any trouble and we won't have to talk again. What few services we have are through there," he waved at the door behind him. "You're cleared for twenty hours, that's all. Don't forget."

Casimir nodded as he passed, curious what the Turian would do if they stayed past their allotted time.

The door slid open and they entered a wide, poorly-lit promenade that extended to a blank wall fifty feet ahead. A handful of aliens glanced at the newcomers from tables at a restaurant on their left. Casimir recognized Salarians, Turians, and one squat-bodied Volus.

"No humans so far. That's strange."

Artume marched by the restaurant and pointed at the next store-front. "The Quick Buzz. That's the place."

They found a small table against a wall and ordered drinks from a silent Turian server. The dim lighting made it impossible to identify the stains on the floor. Spilled drinks, or blood?

"Anything else I should know about this guy?"

"Let me do the talking. His paranoia finds danger in the smallest slip of the tongue."

"Great."

They waited in silence, Casimir sipping the fiery green liquid in his slender glass. After only three sips he felt as if a warm mist were enveloping him and he pushed it away. Artume's mouth quirked in a smile, only to vanish as a Salarian in a pristine white suit entered the bar and moved towards them.

"Silinar."

"Artume. Who is this? A bodyguard?"

"Casimir, an associate. Please sit."

The Salarian had his race's large, ovoid eyes, thin mouth, nose slits, and pair of horn-like protrusions from the top of his head. His skin was a burnished dark brown and he spoke quickly, as if trying to overtake one word with the next. He slipped his slender frame into a chair and glared at Artume. "What do you want? You are being hunted by powerful enemies. Speaking with you isn't safe."

"I need your help."

"I don't help. I perform services for payment."

"We have plenty of tech to trade,"

"Trade? No currency? Unless it is very good,"

Artume pulled the rifle from her back and slid it across the table. Silinar lifted it with both three fingered hands and examined it closely. "Hmm. Good quality, expensive. You have more?"

"Much more."

"And what do you need me to do?"

"We have data that needs decrypting and our ship has some lingering electronic issues."

Silinar nodded, as if he expected the problems. "I can handle those, but not cheaply."

"How much?"

"A full set of this gear; guns and armor. And a copy of the data I decrypt."

Casimir frowned but bit back a comment. Artume appeared equally surprised, her voice rising in pitch. "A copy of the data? That's never been a condition before."

"You've never been freelance before. You have powerful enemies, very dangerous. I won't do the work unless I take away the same information you do, to protect myself." He slid the rifle back across the table.

"Fine. But I decide what, if anything, is done with the data. You can take a copy only after I've reviewed it with my associate."

"That is acceptable. I assume we will travel together until I am done. You are at docking slip two?"

"Yes."

The Salarian rose and walked towards the door. "I will see you there shortly."

Casimir waited until he was gone before asking, "is it safe to give him Niama's information?"

"He'll want to sell it. But it worries me that he made it a condition from the start. It means there's a big bounty on my head. Bigger than I expected."

"Can we find out the amount? There may be bounties on Dia and me."

"It doesn't matter, it's not the regular bounty hunter scum that we need to worry about. Saren will employ someone specific for the job."

"Then let's not wait for them to show up."

* * *

The ship waited quietly in its docking slip. Artume stumbled through the hatch to rest while Casimir stood outside. He tapped a booted foot against the metal floor, ticking away mental seconds, when suddenly station alarms burst through his reverie.

"Artume! Dia, what's going on?"

Static crackled through his omni-tool's comm unit as he fumbled to lock his helmet into place.

"Hold on, Dia's headed to the cockpit."

"I'm here!" Her voice was higher than usual, edged with fear. "A geth ship just latched onto the station, docking slip one!"

"Can we run?" Casimir spoke through gritted teeth.

"There's weapons-fire inside the station!"

"Casimir, we need Silinar on this ship! Find him, get him back here, and then we'll make a break for it!"

"Forget about him!"

"Dia's pulling up his signal. Head into the promenade and up two floors. He has a small room, number 26. Uploading schematics to you now."

"You're kidding. I need to fight through waves of geth troops on my own to save this guy?"

"Station security is holding them at their docking slip outside the processing station, but if we leave now they could just chase us down. We need Silinar to unlock the ship's defenses!"

"Damn it!" Casimir punched the ship's hull, gloved fist ringing against the metal. "Fine. I'll be back with that damn Salarian, then we're leaving."

"Don't worry Casimir, we won't go without you."

"No," Dia added, her voice cutting through the sirens, "we won't."

Casimir finished securing his helmet, readied his shotgun, and set off at a run for the processing station.


	8. Chapter 8

Casimir's Effect

Chapter 8 – Friend and Foe

Casimir sprinted through the doors into the processing area. He slid to a stop behind the empty check-post. Weapons-fire rattled down the hall from his left, punctuated every few seconds by a detonation. "What are the ship's sensors picking up?"

"Multiple geth bottle-necked on the docking slip by security, but they've latched into higher levels with some sort of grapple arms. Geth are on levels three and four."

"And Silinar is on level three?"

"Yes, get moving!"

He grunted and lurched forward, shotgun ready.

The promenade was deserted, the alarm klaxon ringing through the empty hall and stores. Casimir raced for the elevator, head on a swivel. "Damnit, the lift is locked down!"

"Stairs to your right, far wall!" Artume's voice rang clear through his helmet comm system above the siren.

"If I had known about the stairs I wouldn't have changed to heavier armor," he grumbled, breathing heavily as he jumped up the steps. Gunfire sounded from above him as he rounded to take the next flight up. "There's fighting on three!"

"We can see it. They're stopped halfway down the hall. The residents are putting up a fight."

"Who lives here, anyway? It's in the middle of nowhere."

"Best I can tell it's a mix of scavengers searching for Prothean artifacts on the surface of the planet and other less legitimate businessmen."

"Criminals? You brought us to a criminal hideout?"

"The station isn't a hideout, it's just convenient. Anywhere you have a colony or Prothean ruins nearby, you have criminal activity. This location has both."

"Fine. I'm on the third floor." Casimir kept his shotgun ready while he keyed opened the portal to the hall. The metal door slid into the wall and revealed a long, narrow corridor with numbered doors on either side at ten feet intervals. Rifle bursts echoed down the long passage.

"I can't see any geth, or anyone else."

"The passage ends at a cross corridor about a hundred yards ahead. Silinar's door is just before the end on your left, number twenty six. The geth haven't reached the T yet."

"Got it." Casimir jogged forward, shotgun leveled at the end of the passage. The sounds of a running battle grew with each step, until could pick out individual weapons and voices. It seemed that the sounds came from every direction. "Twenty four, twenty six!" Casimir hit the panel beside the door. "Locked!" He banged on the metal with the butt of his gun. "Silinar! It's Casimir, I'm here to get you out!"

"I'm trying to reach him via his omni-tool, no luck."

"What the hell?" The door slid open and Silinar walked into the hall with a duffel bag over one shoulder, headed for the stairs at a casual pace.

"What took you so long, human?"

Casimir stared the Salarian's back, then shook his head and followed. "We should probably move faster." He glanced back as a geth rounded the corner, pulse rifle blasting.

"Shit!" Casimir spun and fired. His enhanced shields absorbed the geth's attack as his shotgun ripped the creature apart. He activated his omni-tool and quickly set explosive mines on either side of the hall. "Silinar, are you alright?"

The Salarian stood at the door to the stairwell, watching with large, emotionless eyes. "I am fine, human. You sound perturbed, however."

"Perturbed? Just get down those stairs!"

Silinar shook his head in annoyance and moved down the steps at the same leisurely gait he had used to walk down the hall. Casimir resisted the temptation to prod the Salarian with his gun, splitting his attention between his charge and the door to the stairwell. The mines exploded as they rounded the stairs at the second level, shaking the floor.

"Pick it up, Silinar."

The Salarian released a sigh but didn't increase his pace.

"Casimir, the geth have taken the processing station. They're on our docking slip and I've sealed the hatch. The battle is spilling into the promenade."

"Great. Silinar, wait at the …"

The Salarian pulled open the door to the promenade and strolled into the erupting war-zone.

Local residents had thrown a barricade of tables across the far end of the hall, blocking the doorway. The blue-armored Turian security guard stood at the center of the barricade, helmet discarded and rifle rattling off shots at geth as they tried to approach. His face had the same streaks of white tattooed on brow and cheeks as were painted on the helm. A Quarian in a red environmental suit crouched behind cover to the right, rapidly entering commands into the omni-tool on his left hand. To the left crouched a brown-skinned Salarian with a pistol, popping from cover to take wild shots.

"Silinar, what the hell are you doing?"

The Salarian strode to the barricade, dropped his bag and frowned, his white suit and casual demeanor drawing shocked expressions from the defenders.

"Get your head down, Salarian!" The Turian's voice was hoarse from shouting similar commands at other residents. Casimir noted bullet-riddled Turian and Salarian corpses outside the barricade as he dove for cover.

Silinar activated an omni-tool over his right hand and entered a brief sequence. He aimed the device at a geth that popped from cover and activated the primed charge. A burst of electricity flickered over the geth, then it turned and began firing on its allies.

Casimir's jaw dropped but before he could speak the Quarian shouted, "how did you do that?"

The Turian spat a glob of dark blue blood and send a hail of gunfire into another geth. "Who cares how, just keep doing it!" Casimir noted the multiple entry wounds on the guard's torso and wondered how the man stayed upright, let alone spoke. He moved closer to make sure they he could be heard.

"They're coming down from the third floor! We can get out on my ship, on docking slip two!"

"I won't abandon my post, I'm the only guard left!"

"You don't have a choice!" Casimir charged a new mine and set it across the room beside the door to the stairs. "How many people are on the station?"

The guard riddled another target and crouched down. "About two dozen, most on the second and third floors upstairs."

"Where is your command center? We can try to contact them."

"The processing station _is_ my command center." Silinar hacked another geth, giving them a moment to breathe. "I checked the readings as I retreated. There's a pack of Krogan mercs on the third floor barricaded in their rooms. Quarian!" He waved to the red-suited man still working on his omni-tool. "Did any of your friends survive!"

The Quarian paused his frantic manipulations for a heartbeat to look at the guard. "No."

"If we knew what the geth are after we could make a plan." The Turian glanced over the table and ducked as a hail of bullets chased him down. The rounds broke through the metal table and buzzed off his shields as he hunkered lower. "Damn it!"

The mine at the stairs exploded as two geth rushed in. "We have to make a break for the ship!"

The Turian growled and jerked upright to blast apart another synthetic enemy. "Fine. There are escape pods at the top of station. We get to your ship then pick up anyone who makes it to the pods."

"Deal. Artume!" Another geth rushed in from the stairs and was immediately hacked by Silinar to act as rear-guard. "We're making a break for your position! Send Dia to the hatch to clear the slip!"

"She's on her way, get moving!"

"Let's go!" Casimir vaulted the barricade first, blasting the nearest geth with two shots. Two more in the processing station returned fire. Silinar scooped up his bag and followed, the other Salarian moving alongside and firing his pistol, shots rippling across a geth's shield. The Quarian continued working until the Turian lifted and dragged him over the wall.

"Docking slip two!"

Casimir's shields held as he rushed at the next geth. It took a step back as he slammed into it, butt of his shotgun shattering its metal eye. The third creature returned fire at the Salarian, bullets tearing into his legs. He cried out and collapsed, ignored by Silinar who kept his casual pace following Casimir. The Turian cut down the third geth as Casimir reached the door to slip two. He poked his head through and saw four geth floating ten feet in the air, encased in blue energy. He charged in, blasting as he moved. Dia waited at the hatch, hands sheathed in biotic blue.

The Turian thrust the Quarian forward and reached for the prone Salarian. Two geth appeared at the entrance to slip one and battered him back with pulse fire. He grunted as his shields died and two rounds cracked into armor.

"Get to the ship!" Casimir shoved the Quarian after Silinar and grabbed the Turian. The Salarian's eyes were lidded, body soaked in a puddle of his own blood.

"Leave me," the guard croaked, thick blood dripping from his razor teeth.

"Not a chance." Casimir half-dragged the wounded man down the gangway as Dia sent a new wave of energy past them to flatten pursuing geth. Those encased by her previous lift clattered down, three lifeless and one struggling to regain its feet. The Quarian grabbed a dropped pulse rifle and charged it, firing point-blank until the weapon overheated and only a mess of metal and fluid remained at his feet.

"Into the ship, now!" The Quarian shook free from his anger and grabbed one of the other shattered geth, dragging it into the hatch.

Bullets clanged off the hull as Casimir and the Turian collapsed inside and sealed the hatch. "Go, Artume! And get Silinar working on the systems!"

"Already working." The Salarian's cool voice crackled through the intercom, followed by Artume's worn tone.

"Disengaged locking clamps. Casimir, we need you up here."

Dia helped move the Turian to the med-bay and shooed the human away. "I'll help him."

The human nodded and rushed to the cockpit, ignoring the Quarian who was taking the geth's head apart piece by piece.

Casimir set his shotgun and pistol on the floor and slid into the pilot's chair just vacated by Artume. "Flight systems online, good. Taking her out. Artume, check scanners for readings on escape pods from the station."

"We don't have time …"

"Make time. I'm not leaving anyone out here to be picked up by the geth."

The Asari gritted her teeth and took seat at a secondary console. Silinar worked quietly in the co-pilot's chair, omni-tool chiming softly.

"Any progress on those weapons?"

"Oh yes, quite a bit of progress. I almost have the forward cannons available."

"Good. It looks like the geth ship is disengaging from the station to pursue. Get those systems online. Setting engines to full and starting evasive maneuvers."

"Three emergency pods, I'm tagging them with the sensors."

"Good work. The geth ship is powering weapons. Hold onto something."

Silinar continued to hack the system as the geth obtained a target lock. Red lights flashed across the console. "Shit!" Casimir's fingers danced over the board and the sleek ship dodged port, then cut hard to starboard and accelerated into a turn. "Let's see how maneuverable they are." He continued to exercise broad turning arcs, geth fire flashing across his viewscreen. "We need those cannons!"

"Priming now. We can only fire in forward one hundred eighty degree arc."

"Got it." The ship shuddered against the stress of another hard bank to port, geth pulse fire flashing so close that the human swore he could feel it blistering his skin. "Ready to fire," he killed starboard accelerators and fired port thrusters to bring the ship around on the geth, enemy weapons blazing a trail as they followed. "Fire!"

The commando shuttle shuddered as twin cannons mounted on the underside of the hull blazed to life. Silinar directed targeting with expert precision and after two salvos the center of the geth ship erupted in a shower of electricity and debris.

"Weren't expecting that, were you, synthetic bastards! Keep firing!"

Cannons sounded again and the geth vessel splintered, energy discharges crackling along pieces of hull as they drifted apart. Casimir punched the shuttle through the widening debris field and he pictured geth bodies tossed into oblivion off his hull.

"I've backtracked the geth ship's flight path," Artume called, "it looks like they diverted from Feros."

"Isn't that a human colony?"

"There's no comm traffic, it looks like all planetary signals are being intercepted. More geth must be down there."

"Maybe we can,"

"No, Casimir. We're lucky to have beat that one ship. We have to go."

Casimir sucked in a deep breath. "She is right," added Silinar. "The geth are likely to come after us again. We should jump deeper into Citadel controlled space, it would be safer."

Casimir glanced at the blank Salarian features to his right. "_I wouldn't recognize emotions even if he expressed them,"_ he thought. "Feed me the coordinates for the escape pods. We'll pick them up and go."

"Sending you coordinates now."

"Where is the data you need decrypted?"

Casimir reached to his left and activated the console, then initiated a data transfer to the co-pilot's console. "Good luck with it."

"Luck will not be necessary. I can hack anything."

Casimir grunted but didn't argue. If the Salarian could hack a geth, maybe he wasn't boasting.

Artume activated her omni-tool and transmitted another data packet to the Salarian's console. "Can you change our ship's ID signature as well?"

"Of course. A valid ID would make that easier. Ah, receiving … the Krakow? A freighter?"

Casimir's jaw dropped. "You saved the ID?"

Artume shrugged and avoided his gaze. "It's an asset. I had a chance to retrieve it while you hacked this ship's systems."

"Thanks, Artume."

"Don't thank me yet. This ship won't pass as an old freighter to even the most cursory inspection."

"I can alter the ident sufficiently," Silinar added, "so we are classified as a light freighter, for high priority cargo and passengers."

"So we'll look like smugglers." Casimir grinned. "That fits, I suppose."

Artume's voice slipped into command mode. "Just get back to work."

Casimir grinned as he turned back to his console.

"All pods are secured. Heading for the mass relay." Casimir locked in their coordinates and turned look at Artume. "Where do we go now?"

The Asari shook her head. "I don't know. Someplace away from the geth."

He activated the navigation system then jumped from his chair as a cry burst through the comm system. "That was Dia!" Casimir grabbed his shotgun and ran for the ramp to the lower decks. Artume grimaced as she stood, still unsteady from her injuries.

Casimir reached the corridor outside the med-bay and stumbled to a halt. A seven-foot tall Krogan in thick-plated red armor held Dia in the air by her throat.

"Let her go."

Two more Krogan waited behind the first, shotguns drawn. "I don't take orders from humans," the Krogan growled, "or from Asari."

A raspy voice answered from the med-bay. "Then you take orders from me." The Turian slumped against the frame of the med-bay door, assault rifle cradled in one arm. "Put her down, Inix."

"Hmmph. Thought you died on the station, Merrek. You sure look dead."

"I'm alive thanks to these people, as are you and your men."

"The geth couldn't kill me."

"They didn't have to. Their ship would have blown your pod to chunks."

The Krogan lifted Dia higher, her legs twitching, then dumped her to the floor. "Fine. Human," he jabbed a thick finger at Casimir, "we're taking over your cargo bay. Transport us to the Strenuus System in the Horse Head Nebula and enter orbit around Xawin. My men and I will disembark there. Don't bother me with questions or reasons. Do it, and we won't kill you." Without waiting for an answer, the three Krogan plodded away towards the cargo bay.

"Thanks. Merrek, is it?" Casimir knelt by Dia and helped her sit up. Her face was flushed deep blue but she waved away his hands once she regained her feet.

"Yes. Head of security for the station. What's left of it."

"There are geth on Feros. We can't risk going back, not yet."

"I figured. I need to recuperate, anyway. I recommend dropping those Krogan where they want to go. Inix has a Krogan's sense of honor, which means he may decide to kill us and take over the ship."

Merrek pushed Casimir away as he reached to help him walk into the med-bay. "I'll be fine, your Asari friend is good with medi-gel." Dia shrugged and stepped back to lean against the wall. "Were there any other survivors?"

"I don't know. The geth gave chase right away but scans showed plenty of them still on the station. We picked up three pods, I don't know if there's anyone aside from the Krogan. Dia?"

The Asari shook her head. "One Krogan per pod."

"Damn." Merrek squeezed his eyes closed and released a long breath. "I shouldn't be alive, not with so many lost."

"It wasn't your fault, Merrek. You fought well, did what you could."

"It doesn't seem to matter how hard I fight, I always lose."

"No one always loses."

Merrek shook his head and sank onto the bed in the med-bay. "Nevermind. Get those Krogan off the ship, then bring me back here. I'll be recovered enough to retake the station."

"Alone?"

"If I have to. Now get moving, Inix isn't known for his patience."

Casimir glanced at Dia. She shrugged and walked out. Merrek was right, the Krogan were a threat so long as they stayed on the ship. "It would be nice to have them on our side in a fight," he muttered, "so long as they didn't stab us in the back."


	9. Chapter 9

Casimir's Effect

Chapter 9 – Enemies Old and New

"The Krogan are on the surface and I'm on my way back."

"Understood, Casimir. We're waiting." Artume watched the shuttle's progress from Xawin's surface on the pilot's console. "How much information have you accessed, Silinar?"

"I finished with the information decryption. I also changed the ship ID and disabled multiple tracking devices. Now I'm performing analysis. You have an impressive collection of data from multiple sources."

"You finished? Why didn't you tell me? And what tracking devices?"

"I need to finish the analysis before discussion. Tracking devices belonged to geth and the human group Cerberus. Too much data is present for simple explanation, too many theories and extrapolations."

"Theories and extrapolations? What are you talking about? What was Niama working on? And who is Cerberus?"

"Agent Niama? Her data is irrelevant. She received missions from a Turian using various code names. She worked with geth, was ordered to terminate you and your team, bring Casimir in for questioning and something called 'indoctrination'. Cerberus is pro-human splinter group. I assume you stole this ship from them, you're lucky they didn't intercept you. No, no, the only interesting data is from the Eden Prime packet."

"Eden Prime?" She opened the comm line to the small shuttle. "Casimir, did you have encrypted data from Eden Prime?"

"Yeah. It was on the tool when I grabbed it. Don't know what it is."

"Hurry up and dock. We're going to review it with Silinar as soon as you arrive."

* * *

The small conference room was cramped with five occupants. Casimir, Artume, Silinar and Dia sat at each side of a square table, while Merrek leaned against the doorframe.

"I still say that the Turian shouldn't be here." Artume glared at the security guard.

Casimir crossed his arms over his chest plate. They had removed their helmets but were otherwise still encased in protective gear. "He's proven himself to me and could provide useful insight. He stays."

The Asari shook her head but motioned for Silinar to speak.

"I've decrypted all the data. As I told Artume, the information from Agent Niama is largely irrelevant. She had orders from a Turian to kill the Asari team and capture Casimir."

"What did they want with me?"

"They know you are the human who narrowly escaped capture on Eden Prime. In addition to being a witness of the unnamed Turian's association with the geth, they were going to try and convert you to their side somehow. Some sort of brainwashing. I think they find you ... impressive."

"I'm flattered . And I remember seeing a Turian during the fighting. That must be the person in charge of the geth, the one named Saren."

Silinar activated his omni-tool and nodded as he accessed data. "Yes. Saren, a Council Spectre. Spectre status was recently revoked, however. Another Spectre, no, that can't be right," he continued his rapid manipulations, "a human Spectre is hunting him. Interesting, most likely this human killed Beneziah."

"What!" Artume shot up from her chair, hands on the table. "What's the name? Where is the bastard?"

Casimir opened his mouth to interrupt but snapped it shut at a glare from Artume.

"Name is Shepard. Alliance military. Current location unknown."

"Find the human. Make that your top priority."

"You did not pay me to help hunt a Spectre."

"You are receiving copies of all the information we have. It's far more valuable than any of us anticipated, correct?"

The Salarian frowned. "I will find the human Spectre, but then our association is finished."

Casimir waved Artume into her seat. "Wait, what about the Eden Prime data? What makes it so valuable?"

Silinar nodded, frown disappearing as they broached the subject he was most interested in. "Projections and theories, some make little sense, but some show signs of brilliance. Related to a group of sentient machines that will destroy all organic life as well as many insights related to Prothean history and technology. Very interesting analysis, the researcher who wrote this had a strong grasp of a variety of sciences; it could lead to numerous breakthroughs."

"The scientist thought that the geth would destroy all organic life?"

"No, not the geth. Something far more dangerous, something that destroyed the Protheans. He postulated that they return to the galaxy to annihilate all organic life according to a cycle of thousands of years. I will have to analyze it further to be sure."

"And this information is valuable?"

"Quite valuable. We could sell it to numerous parties and make large sums of money, enough to retire from mercenary work. Many research corporations and universities would be interested in the data on potential for synthetic constructs, corporations and governments both would pay for information on military applications. The data on Prothean technology from Eden Prime is worth a fortune on its own. I recommend we make initial contacts, perhaps with the Shadow Broker. I will take care of the details for forty percent."

"Do you think the projections are accurate, that there will be some sort of invasion?"

"It's impossible to determine. Given the detail present, I would guess that the likelihood is very low. As I stated, some of the analysis is brilliant, but some suggests mental instability."

Artume slammed her hands onto the table. "Enough. We can discuss what to do with the data later. First, find me the human Spectre."

Silinar's frown reappeared and he powered off his omni-tool. "I will alert you once I locate the human." Without waiting for a response he stood and exited the room.

Merrek slipped into the vacated chair. His voice was gravelly, but noticeably stronger than before. "Be careful trusting him. He's brilliant but has a reputation for leaving people behind who don't share his views."

"He can do what he likes once he finds me that human."

"Artume," Casimir leaned forward, locking his eyes with hers, "this human is a Spectre. You understand what that means? They're the most well trained, well equipped people in the galaxy. If we're going to make a suicide run at someone, it should be Saren. With him dead, we'll be free from pursuit and can go after whomever we want."

"No. The human has to pay for Beneziah's death."

"Vengeance won't bring her back."

"This is about justice as well as vengeance. Beneziah was a great Asari."

"She sided with Saren, a renegade Spectre who works with the geth!"

The room flashed with blue energy and Casimir crashed against the far wall. "Beneziah was trying to bring Saren back, convince him he was wrong! Don't presume to know her or her motivations, human!"

Artume stormed from the room as Dia crouched beside Casimir. "Are you ok?"

"My head's throbbing, but I'll be fine."

Merrek shook his head as he righted Casimir's chair. "Your list of enemies is unenviable, Casimir. I don't know anything about the human, but Saren is the best Spectre alive. If you're serious about fighting him, you'll need a lot more firepower."

"Are you volunteering?"

The Turian looked down at his hands, flexing fingers as he considered the offer. "Take me back to the outpost. My duty is there."

Casimir lurched to his feet. "Sure." He turned as the door slid open and found a pistol pointed at his face. The red-suited Quarian entered, eyes locked on the human.

"It's your fault."

"Taryn, put down the weapon." Merrek stepped forward, hands raised.

"It's their fault. I checked the geth's command data." He waved a small chip in the air with his left hand. "I recovered enough to piece together their mission. They were after this ship and its crew." The Quarian stepped closer, bringing the pistol within a few inches of Casimir's nose, who remained perfectly still. "Do you know what that means, human?"

"Frankly, I forgot you were on the ship."

"Forgot!" The Quarian shook with anger as Merrek edged closer. "Forgot about me, never knew about my wife! We were on the station together and the geth shot her apart, ripped suit and body to bloody pieces!" The pistol wobbled as the Quarian relived the woman's death. "And they wanted you! You and the damned Asari! You have to pay for what you did, for the death you caused!"

"It wasn't their fault, Taryn. They didn't know …"

"How couldn't they? They fought with the geth before, it's all in here!" The chip swung wildly. "I won't let them bring death to any more people!" Fingers tightened on the pistol, trigger bending back.

Merrek lunged, the pistol barked, and Casimir flinched as a round tore a line across his left cheek.

Merrek knocked the pistol away and slammed the Quarian to the floor, pinning both arms behind the man's back. Taryn struggled for a long second, then slumped, sobbing and lifeless.

"I think you should get some rest Taryn. Come with me to the sleeper pods." The Quarian allowed Merrek to escort him away as Dia inspected Casimir's wound.

"Some medi-gel will fix that up." She hustled him out the room. The pain faded as she applied the gel, but he couldn't stop wondering about the Quarian's wife. Was it their fault she died? They needed Silinar's expertise, but if they had stayed away, or if he had found and disabled the tracking beacons himself, the attack wouldn't have happened. "Sometimes there's no right answer."

"What?" Dia cocked her head at him, confused.

"Nothing." He managed a smile. "I just don't want anyone else to die because of me."

Dia shrugged and moved the remaining gel back to the cabinet. "People die. Why and how isn't always clear."

"But sometimes it is. Do you want the human Spectre dead, too?"

Dia frowned. "I want revenge, but you're right about Beneziah. She was a great Asari until Saren corrupted her. He's the one I want dead."

"Can you convince Artume of that?"

"I don't argue with her."

Casimir nodded. "I've got to get us moving. Maybe she'll cool off with time."

"I doubt it."

"Me too."


	10. Chapter 10

Casimir's Effect

Chapter 10 – Options

"Merrek, you should get up here."

"On my way, Casimir."

The human leaned back in the pilot's chair, a frown etched into his forehead. Quana Station I drifted in the forward view-screen, a mass of black metal and reinforced glass pockmarked with craters. The Turian stepped behind the pilot's chair and gasped. "Are you getting any readings?"

"Nothing. No life-signs, no readings on geth, no life support. Those craters," Casimir magnified the image at a point near docking slips one and two, "are from heavy ordinance."

"The geth destroyed it. Destroyed it because you and your ship docked here."

Casimir tensed. "Merrek, I …"

"No, it's not your fault, Casimir. You're an honorable man, for a human. I need to contact my employer and I could use some time alone."

"We can board the station if you want, if there's anything you want to salvage."

"We should try to find Taryn's wife's body. Give me twenty minutes to prepare him."

"Will the Quarian try to shoot me again?"

"I took his weapons but he's still in shock. So long as I'm with you he won't try anything."

"I'll take us in as close as I can and prep the shuttle."

"Thank you."

* * *

The shuttle fit through the hole in docking slip one, passed through the wreckage of the processing station, and settled to the floor of the promenade. A geth body crunched beneath the ship's frame, eliciting a smile from Merrek, quickly hidden as he donned his white-streaked blue helmet. The three men filtered out of the ship, boots magnetizing to the metal floor. Breathing regulators were a muffled hiss in Casimir's helmet comm. He stayed in the rear, omni-tool active and searching for life-signs. Merrek held his rifle ready beside the Quarian.

"Where are headed, Taryn?"

"Up. Level three."

Casimir kept his focus on his scans as they stepped carefully around broken bodies and torn metal. He had seen the results of combat before but it didn't make witnessing it now any easier.

Merrek motioned for Casimir to wait outside an open doorway, the door a twisted lump of metal in the hall. The human continued his manipulations on the omni-tool while he waited, then looked up as the comm crackled to life.

"Casimir! Casimir, respond!"

"Dia?

"Casimir, Artume is killing Niama, I don't know what to do!"

"What? Did Niama escape?" He stuck his head through the door and noted Taryn kneeling next to a black-suited Quarian body. Merrek glanced up and waved at the human to go.

"I'm on my way, Dia. Try to keep Artume calm."

"I'll do what I can."

Casimir switched off the magnetic lock on his boots and pushed into the air. He guided himself down the hall to the stairs and grabbed the railing, moving hand over hand to reach the bottom. In a few seconds he had entered the shuttle and started the engine. "Dia, report!"

"Niama won't answer our questions and Artume is still hurting her."

"Ok, then … wait, _our_ questions? What are you doing?"

The shuttle spun and headed back towards the ship as he waited for a response.

"Silinar said that she knows where we can find Saren and Shepard, but she won't tell us."

"Dia, stop questioning her until I get there! Artume, I know you can hear me. Stop what you're doing!"

The shuttled settled into the docking bay and Casimir ran into the ship, pulling his helmet free and clicking it onto his belt. He rounded a corner and stopped short.

Niama lay on the floor in front of the sleeping pod that had acted as prison cell. Thick blue blood spread in a puddle on the deck. Artume, sheathed in biotic energy, stood over the lifeless body. Dia waited beside her. Both Asari had blue stains on their hands and clothing.

"What the hell?"

Artume turned and raised a hand. "Don't, Casimir. She knows where Saren's base is, and that's where we are going to find Shepard."

"How do you know she can find the base?"

"Silinar found coded references to it in her data. It's some sort of research facility. Besides, she refused to answer my questions, which means she's hiding something."

"It means she knows you're out of control!" He took a step forward, hands raised. "Look at her, and look at yourself."

"I am in control, I just need more time." Muscles twitched in Artume's jaw as Niama's eyelids fluttered. "Asari commandos are trained to withstand torture, but enough pressure and we all crack."

"You're the one who is cracking. Look …"

Her hands flashed forward and Casimir sailed through the corridor. He managed to land on his shoulder and roll through the fall, most of the shock absorbed by his armor. He looked up in time to see Dia flare blue and Artume crash against a far wall. The petite Asari rushed to Casimir's side.

"Are you hurt?

"Nothing but my pride. Thanks for the help. She's not going to be happy with you."

Dia shrugged. "She never listens to me anyway."

Casimir lurched to his feet and pointed to the blood on Dia's hands. "You were helping?"

"I still think we should kill Niama." She looked over her shoulder at the two lifeless Asari in the hall. "But I'll do what I can to keep her alive."

"I do all the interrogations from now on."

"Only if I remain in the room. She's a powerful biotic."

Casimir nodded. "Agreed. If she tries to kill me you're allowed to attack." Dia met his eyes and smiled.

"I don't need your permission to do that."

His omni-tool beeped as a comm channel opened. "Casimir, this is Merrek. We're ready for pick-up."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Understood."

"Come on, I'll help you move Niama to some restraints in the med-bay before I leave. She can't answer questions if she never wakes up."

* * *

"Taryn and his wife are on the surface, I'm on my way back."

"Acknowledged, Merrek." Casimir took a deep breath as he surveyed the green planet on the view-screen. "Feros," he muttered, "a nice enough place, by the look of it."

Footsteps echoed on the floor behind his chair. "Casimir."

"Yes, Artume? Here to attack me again?"

"No." She stepped to the side of his chair, eyes on the screen. "I'm sorry for that. But Niama knows where that base is, and judging by the reports on this human Spectre's abilities, it's only a matter of time before Shepard will head there."

"That doesn't mean you attack your shipmates!"

"I know." She sank into the co-pilot's chair. "Dia said that you're going to question Niama."

"Yes. Merrek agreed to assist, he has experience with interrogations."

"I don't like him. I think he's ex-military."

"That would make him respectable in this crowd."

"Turians are trained to think and act according to specific codes of conduct. As you said, we're not exactly a respectable group. The more time he spends with us the greater the likelihood that we butt heads."

"You're worried he won't follow your orders."

"I know that he won't. Not if they conflict with his sense of right and wrong."

"Let me and Merrek interrogate the prisoner. Maybe you could learn something from him."

"That's very unlikely."

"The shuttle just docked." Casimir set the controls to maintain the ship's orbit and stood. "I'll set up a video feed for the interrogation room. You'll be able to watch from up here. Whatever happens, don't interfere."

"Good luck."

* * *

Niama glared through puffy eyes at the human standing across the table from her. Merrek and Dia stood to the left and right. Casimir took a deep breath as he collected his thoughts and pushed away his own memories of past interrogations. He knew what it was like to sit on the other side of the table.

"Niama."

Her lips, the top one split, twitched at the corners.

"We need to know the location of Saren's base. If you take us there, you have my word that we'll set you free." Casimir ignored Dia's sharp intake of breath. He hadn't bothered to clear this tactic with her or Artume, but Merrek knew his part. The Turian spoke next.

"You have my oath as an officer of the Turian military that no harm will befall you. Once we arrive at the destination, you and I will take the ship's transport shuttle and leave. I'll take you wherever you want to go."

Niama kept her eyes on Casimir. "You're wasting your time, Casimir Jagiello. I'll tell you nothing." She spat her words like a viper spitting venom.

"We aren't going to hurt you, Niama. But we can't let you go free, not without something in return."

"Turian," she turned her head, the rest of her body secured to the chair, "how does your Turian honor feel helping these fugitives? Casimir is a murderer, Artume and Dia terrorists. Their information is surely plastered across every system comm buoy."

"You can't turn me against them, Asari. My honor demands that Saren be brought to justice, regardless of the methods. I can reconcile myself to much that I find distasteful, for now."

"You do not understand Saren, can not unless you speak with him. I'm sure he would be willing to meet with you."

"Where? Give us a location."

Niama flashed a wide smile. "Release me and help me take over this ship. We can meet him together."

Merrek stepped to the side of the chair and grasped Niama's pinky finger. "This interrogation will turn ugly, Niama, unless you tell us what we want to know."

"Go ahead."

Merrek's wrist jerked and a sharp crack resounded through the cramped room. Casimir flinched and looked away as Niama gasped. Dia lips parted into a wide smile.

"We can continue with more fingers, or we can talk."

"Continue, Turian." Her eyes were on Casimir, reading his discomfort in his hunched shoulders and narrowed eyes.

Merrek reached for the next finger and Casimir held up a hand. "Let's leave her to think for a minute."

Merrek glared at the prisoner as they filed out of the room, Dia last.

"Why did you stop me?"

"I won't allow the use of torture."

"If it makes you squeamish, wait out here."

"Do you really expect it to work?"

Merrek took three paces down the hall, arms crossed over his chest. "No. She'll likely pass out before she breaks. It will take numerous sessions to get through her conditioning."

"Then we have to find another way."

Dia stepped closer to the human. "Niama knows where to find Saren. We have to find him before the Spectre does."

"I understand, Dia. But I won't, I can't allow her to be tortured." He looked into the Asari's eyes, pleading with her to understand.

"Ok. There may be another option." From Dia's pinched expression, she didn't like what she was considering.

"What is it?"

"I can try to break into her mind."

"How?"

"My biotics allow me to look into other people's thoughts. I've only invaded an unwilling mind once before and she wasn't a biotic. It may not work, but it's worth a try."

"And the risk to you?"

"With Artume present, I should be fine."

"Should be? I don't like how that sounds."

Merrek cut his hand through the air. "We need her information. Either you let me work on her, or Dia and Artume try their way. Which one will satisfy your conscience, human?"

Casimir shook his head. Why wasn't there another way? He knew the decision was already made, that his own history made torture impossible. "Do what you can, Dia, but be careful."

The petite Asari managed a grin. "I'll try not to kill her."

* * *

Niama's lip curled into a snarl as Artume and Dia entered the small room. Merrek and Casimir watched from the corners as the two biotics pulled chairs to either side of their target.

"What's this," the prisoner spat, "the bitches are going to have a second go?"

"Something like that," Artume muttered. "Dia, are you sure about this?"

"Yes." The petite Asari grasped Niama's head and jerked her forward so that their eyes were inches apart.

"What …" a flicker of surprise crossed Niama's face as Dia was sheathed in electric blue.

"Open your mind." Dia whispered. "Accept oblivion."

Dia's eyes closed, then flicked open solid black from lid to lid. Niama shook as they struggled strength against strength. Dia's face remained impassive while her target's mouth spread into a grotesque smile. The energy around Dia pulsed with each beat of her heart.

"Come on, Dia," Artume whispered, "don't stay too long."

Niama's chair rattled, her fingers clenched, and her head shifted back and forth.

"Artume," Casimir stepped forward.

"Wait! She's almost done."

Dia flew backwards from her chair, biotic light fading as she hit the floor. Niama slumped forward, face frozen in agony.

"Dia! Are you alright?" Casimir propped her up and looked into her blinking eyes, now back to normal.

"Yes." She was a dead weight in his arms. "I know where we have to go."

"Where?" Artume crouched on her other side. "Where is the Spectre going?"

"Virmire."

* * *

Casimir sat alone in the cockpit as the ship brought them closer to the nearest mass relay. He and Merrek had secured Niama in her sleeper pod, but the Asari had remained unresponsive, eyes open and breathing steadily throughout the process. Her face was frozen in an expression of pain, lines dug around eyes and mouth. The human wondered if by sparing her the trauma of physical torture he had only allowed a different kind of damage.

"Casimir." He jolted upright at the Salarian's voice.

"Silinar. Take a seat."

The alien's dark brown skin seemed black in the dim light offered by the main console and pinpoints of stars through the view-screen. "I've interpreted more data. Take a look."

Casimir's omni-tool blipped with receipt of a data packet and the human frowned as he reviewed it. "This is more of the information from the scientist on Eden Prime, correlated with some of Niama's data on Saren's flag-ship."

"Yes. I now believe that ship is one of the sentient machines alluded to throughout the research."

"Are you sure?"

"I am fairly certain. That fact makes this data invaluable for a number of reasons, not least of which is the potential use for AI and VI research. According to this information, the sentient machine could even download copies of itself into other machines, taking direct control of new hosts."

"That doesn't seem possible. And AI research is illegal."

"Legality is irrelevant at this point. I contacted the Shadow Broker and have received confirmation on a very lucrative offer."

Casimir took two heartbeats to register the implications of that statement. "Our deal was that Artume and I decided what to do with the information."

"Artume is consumed by revenge. She is reckless and foolish. You and I can take this data and not only become rich but lead research teams to analyze it. You are smarter than you let on and with some training you would make a valuable assistant."

"Silinar, I won't betray Artume and Dia."

"Why not? I've analyzed your past logs. You never wanted to work with them, you were forced by threats and coercion. We won't be harming them, only leaving them behind."

"I can't." Casimir shook his head. A part of him did want to join with Silinar. Artume was a pain to deal with, but she and Dia were all he had. Besides, Saren needed to be stopped, and maybe doing this would help atone for some of the bad decisions in his past. Maybe. "I'll speak with them about selling the information to the Shadow Broker. And thanks for the complement, but I know I'm not that good."

"As you wish, Casimir." Silinar stood and inputted a few more commands to his omni-tool. "Here are some more advanced algorithms for your sabotage programs as well as a basic hacking protocol. Study them and then let me know if you think you aren't that good."

The Salarian exited the bridge, leaving Casimir with far more to think about than he wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

Casimir's Effect

Chapter 11 – A New Target

Casimir keyed in the final approach figures and glanced at the mass relay filling the view-port. "Numbers are solid. Ready to jump." Silinar glanced over the readouts on the co-pilot's console and nodded.

"Ready."

The ship accelerated towards the relay, lining up alongside the long, narrow structure as light arced from one to the other. With a final key-stroke the ship launched across space.

"Welcome to the Hoc System." Casimir grinned at the appearance of new stars on his display. "Let's see what we … oh shit!" His hands flew across the amber controls as hostile contacts blipped into flashing red life. Lines deepened around Silinar's ovoid eyes as the Salarian ran his own scans.

"Hold on everybody!" Casimir's voice echoed through the ship's internal comm as he looped the ship in an arc back towards the relay. Artume ran into the cockpit and grabbed the back of the human's chair.

"What's going on!"

"We've got three hostile ships headed our way." Casimir rolled the ship as weapons-fire streaked across the view-port. "Two are registering as geth frigates, the third …"

"Saren's ship."

"The dreadnought that attacked Eden Prime." Casimir spun the ship through another set of evasive maneuvers as his nerves did similar acrobatics. Silinar kept his six fingers dancing across his console.

"Attempting to jam the geth ships' targeting systems. The dreadnought is currently out of range, but closing."

Artume slammed her palm against the chair. "Can we get to the planet?"

"Are you crazy? Silinar, are the weapon systems prepped?" Casimir kept the ship dodging as another pair of pulse cannon shots flared past them.

"Weapons? I've no time for those." Silinar answered.

"No time? Artume, get to the gunnery station or get Merrek up here."

The Asari gritted her teeth against a retort and moved to a wall-mounted station behind the pilots' chairs. The amber console came to life beneath her hands. "Systems are online. Can you line up a shot?"

"With that dreadnought pursuing? Not a chance, not yet."

"Then what can we do?"

Casimir glanced at Silinar. The Salarian was focused on his station, eyes flicking across data that flowed in an uninterrupted stream across his console. "I don't know. Hope for a miracle. Once the dreadnought opens up, we're done."

"Wait." Silinar's hands halted their flurry of activity and a single finger tapped a line of data, expanding it into a stream of code. "The dreadnought, it's communicating with a remote station."

"So?" Casimir flinched as another round of fire blasted so close that he felt singed.

The Salarian's voice was hushed, awed. "I'm accessing the data stream but it's encrypted beyond anything I've ever seen. Amazing." Silinar tapped a few commands into his console, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"You understand that ship is about to blast us into dust?" The human couldn't keep exasperation from his voice. "I know it's an amazing piece of machinery, but ..."

Silinar slumped in his chair and ran a hand across one of his horns. "The link was severed."

"The dreadnought is changing course!" Casimir bent over his display. "It just spun like a top to reverse course towards Virmire! Artume, keep our weapons ready." Casimir leaned close to his display as he looped them around, pulse fire tracing their arc back towards the two frigates.

"Primary cannon targeting active!" Artume hit a sequence on her wall display.

"Lining up a shot, get ready!" Casimir leaned with the ship as it banked into attack position. "Fire!"

The floor vibrated as they launched three salvos at a geth ship, each blast a satisfying tremor that ran up through the chair and into Casimir's teeth. Their target dodged the first two blasts and took the third on its port side, rupturing its metal skin in a burst of electric discharge. The ship drifted off its pursuit course, dead in space.

"That's one!" Casimir tapped controls to arc around on the second ship when their luck ran out.

Artume flew across the room and smashed into an inactive console as the ship rocked from a hit on its starboard wing. Casimir tasted blood and reached for the helmet beneath his seat. Once secured, he checked the red damage display on his console. A glance at Silinar revealed the tech specialist slumped over his own controls. A gravelly voice filtered in through his helmet's comm.

"Casimir, this is Merrek, how bad is it?"

"Starboard thrusters out …" he frantically pounded controls to fight the ship spinning on its center axis while flashing the port thrusters to attempt a tight turn. The geth ship fired again, lighting up space to starboard. "Our armor absorbed most of the shock." He slaved firing controls back to his console and continued his turn; his motions were automatic, thoughts tied to action as he continued muttering through the comm to update the Turian. He didn't notice the unease in the pit of his stomach, the pain in his lip, Merrek's quick arrival, or that the security officer was tapping into the firing controls from Artume's former station.

"Cannon ready. Get me a shot."

"Roger that." Casimir pulsed the engines once more before cutting them; the geth frigate was centered on the view-screen as if the ships were duelists facing across an open street. Casimir imagined he could see the cannons on the enemy vessel pointed directly at him. Light flashed, pinpricks from the distant metal surface. Vibrations shook the floor as Merrek answered. Explosions tore through the ship and an instant before Casimir was ripped from his pilot's chair he watched the geth frigate shatter in a burst of debris.

* * *

"Casimir." A female voice. "Casimir!" Urgent, familiar.

Hands slid under his head … "Where's my helmet?" he tried to ask, managing only a jerk of his lips.

"Open your eyes." He forced his eye-lids open and focused on the Asari bending over him.

"Dia?"

"Yes." She coughed through tears to form a smile. "You're alive. Barely."

"The others?"

"Fine. Silinar and Artume have concussions, but they'll recover."

"The ship?"

"Adrift. Merrek is doing what he can."

"I should help ..." He sat up and found the floor and ceiling rushing at him from all directions. Dia forced him back to the mattress. "Med-bay?"

"Yes. Merrek dragged you in here. Your console exploded. Your armor was shredded." The pain in her eyes matched her clipped voice.

He twisted his neck to look at his left arm, which was swathed in a thick cloth. He prodded at the limb with his right hand. "I can't feel the fingers on my left hand."

"The whole arm was burned badly. You'll recover functionality, but you'll have the scars for life. I did everything I could."

"Already had some scars. Few more are ok." Dia lifted a small syringe from a tray behind the bed and leaned close.

"This will put you under while the medi-gel finishes on your arm." Her lips pressed against his brow, a cool balm against the pain and confusion that boiled in his mind. "Here." She administered the dose into his arm and mist clouded his vision.

"Did we get them?"

"Yes. Rest."

He nodded and barely registered her intertwining a hand into his own.

* * *

Casimir wiped at his eyes as consciousness returned. He cracked eye-lids open and noted the empty chair beside his bed. He dimly remembered Dia's presence at various points of his recovery but little else. He lifted his left hand to pull away his bed sheet and halted mid-motion. The limb was intact, the fingers worked, but the skin … he swallowed past a lump in his throat and hid the charred flesh beneath the sheet. How he still had full use of the arm he didn't know, but the red and black mottled skin frightened him beyond his ability to inspect it.

His legs swung off the mattress and he slowly shifted weight to his feet. Everything functioned there. He found a clean strip of cloth and wrapped it around his left forearm and upper arm, leaving only the damaged hand visible. He pulled the short sleeve of his shirt up and breathed a sigh of relief that the scarring faded at the shoulder joint. He shuffled to the door and hit the panel for the intercom.

"This is Casimir. Where is everybody?" His heart thudded three times before Artume responded.

"Come to the conference room, just down the hall."

Dia met him halfway and slipped his arm over her shoulder. He smiled at the contact, grateful for the help and wishing they could have a moment alone. "Not the time," he muttered to himself.

Dia guided him to the one empty chair at the table in the meeting room and stood behind him, a hand on his shoulder. Artume glanced at them, frowned, and shifted her gaze to the table. Merrek and Silinar kept their expressions neutral, as far as the human could read their alien faces.

"How long have I been out?"

Merrek leaned forward, his blue armor streaked with scorch marks. "A day and a half. Dia's been watching over you."

"Too long." Artume pressed her hands flat against the table. "We could have used your help repairing the ship."

"He needed the recovery time," responded Dia, her words clipped.

"We don't have the time to spare."

"How useful would he be dead? Or with only one arm?" Dia leaned forward, brushing against Casimir.

"You're spending too much time with him. I'm ordering you ..."

"You can't order me to do anything." Casimir's skin prickled as the diminutive Asari was sheathed in blue flame. "Well, you can try."

Merrek shot up from his chair. "Enough fighting! We need to make a decision, not kill each other." Artume glared at Dia, her lip curled into a sneer. "Do what you want, but don't get in my way or slow me down."

"Fine." Dia's biotic silhouetted faded.

Casimir kept his eyes on Merrek. "What's the decision?"

"Silinar and I have rigged the ship's systems so we can make a single jump. There's a chance we'll rip apart as we interact with the mass relay. Our other option is to abandon the ship and leave in the shuttle. It escaped the battle unscathed."

"That would seriously limit our options. We know that the geth operate in this space."

"Whatever Shepard did, it sent that dreadnought off through the relay in a hurry. The state we're in, I doubt they care what we do."

Casimir frowned as he considered their choices. He twitched his left hand and reached his right for the amber controls of his omni-tool, which failed to appear.

"The tool was destroyed, Casimir." Dia sounded apologetic as the human struggled to comprehend her statement. Silinar reached a hand across the table and deposited a new tool in front Casimir.

"I guessed you would need this. It's from the armory on the ship. I've re-installed the sabotage algorithms, as well as hacking protocols."

"Thanks." He slipped the tool onto his left hand, trying to ignore the black and red skin.

"Every second that we sit here is wasted," Artume spat. "We should jump to the Attican Beta Cluster, go back to Feros. We can try to do real repairs there."

"Traversing the relay is too dangerous," answered Silinar. "We need to find a place to wait in this system and send a message for help. I have plenty of contacts ..."

"No. Casimir is awake. He can help make the jump." She pounded a fist on the table, eyes on Silinar. "We're going."

"Are you up for it, Casimir?" Merrek's face twitched in what Casimir guessed was either curiosity or concern.

"Sure. Dia, lead me to the cockpit."

"That's the problem," Silinar interrupted. The human was halfway up from his seat. "The cockpit was destroyed. We've tied all flight functions to consoles on this deck. It's inefficient and risky."

Casimir shrugged and finished the transition to his feet. Dia slipped under an arm, which he realized was unnecessary for physical balance but welcome regardless. "I'll take a look. Personally I want to get out of this system as quickly as possible. Feros sounds pretty nice right now."

* * *

"We're nearing the mass relay. Coordinates are set." Casimir kept his eyes on the amber display, right hand tapping entries while his left gripped a railing set in the wall. The console was a wall-mount in the engineering section and what it lacked in convenience it recovered in functionality. Silinar stood at a matching console on the other side of the engine deck.

"All systems are active, although I repeat they are not at optimum."

"We can do this, Silinar."

"We shouldn't have to."

Casimir bit back another comment as he corrected their entry vector for the fifth time. Maybe the Salarian was right; every kilometer closer to the relay the task seemed more likely to fail.

"We can do this," he muttered again. "Approaching relay jump point, ready to go in ten seconds."

"Ready," echoed Silinar.

"Systems are still go." He tapped a few more commands. Maybe it was a good thing he had declined Dia's offer to see the cockpit. He was stressed enough without holding a mental picture of his former console now a hole to space. "Five seconds."

"Ready."

Casimir lifted his left hand to touch the plastic ship hanging on a strip of leather around his neck, a gift from what seemed centuries ago. "Wish me luck," he muttered, then announced, "one second … mark."

The damaged vessel charged along the mass relay, blue light rippling out from the slender arms of the relay and enshrouding the ship in the instant before it vanished.

* * *

"We made it!" Casimir grinned ear to ear as he hit commands on his console. "Headed for Feros, all systems … not good." He raised both hands to the console as the amber display started to show red. "Silinar?"

"We're overheating!"

"What is?"

"Everything! The heat dispersal system is malfunctioning. It's a critical failure!" The Salarian slammed a hand against his console. "We have to evacuate."

"There must be a way ..."

"There is not. Merrek, is the shuttle prepped?"

"Roget that," the Turian answered over the comm, "we're on-board and waiting for you two."

Silinar moved to stand beside the human. "It's time to go. This is the reason they prepped the shuttle."

"There's a way to disperse the heat, if we just ..."

"No time, Casimir. Come, they've packed anything salvageable."

"But ..."

Silinar shook his head and grabbed Casimir's arm. "Now!"

The human let Silinar drag him away from the console and together they hurried to the shuttle bay. Dia pulled Casimir inside and shoved him into the co-pilot's seat next to Merrek. Silinar moved to the rear compartment, where Artume kept an eye on Niama. The prisoner was drugged into sleep and bound in restraints, but Artume was convinced the enemy was still a threat.

"Opening bay doors." Merrek's fingers moved with precise strokes over the controls. "Doors open. Exiting the ship."

Casimir kept an eye on the vessel through the view-port as long as he could, craning his neck to the side. "That's two birds I've lost."

"Ships can be bought. Lives can not."

Casimir grunted, then tapped a command into his omni-tool, which blipped in response.

"What was that?"

"Tracking beacon. I planted one into the ship's systems in case it survives."

"It's going to cook itself, Casimir."

He shrugged. "There might be something we can save and someday I may have the credits to fix it."

"All the worthwhile gear is in the back. New armor for you, too."

"Thanks." The human slouched in his chair, happy to let the Turian fly the shuttle. "You mind if I take a nap?"

"Go ahead. I'll wake you when we reach the planet."

Casimir nodded and shut his eyes. Another Krakow lost, although at least he didn't have to watch this one explode. That was a small victory.

* * *

Merrek woke the human as the shuttle breached Feros' atmosphere. If the planetary authorities found it strange that a shuttle arrived without a ship, they were too eager to accommodate visitors to mention it. A slow trickle of traffic drifted beyond the view-port as they broke through dense cloud-cover. Casimir rubbed sleep from his eyes and wondered how much of the damage on the ruins that dotted the surface was from the recent attack, and how much was the passage of time. "This was a Prothean world, right?"

"Right." Merrek finalized their approach and set the shuttle to automatic. "Looks like they're recovering quickly from the geth attack."

"Hopefully we can do the same."

"Don't expect much."

"So no plan?"

"No."

"Great. I'll get my armor."

* * *

Dia remained in the shuttle to watch the prisoner while the rest of the crew disembarked. They were met by a human male in stained work-clothes. "Welcome to the Zhu's Hope colony! We're busy rebuilding at the moment but won't turn away visitors. We only ask that you pay a twenty-five credit docking fee upon landing." He produced a hand-held scanner with an opening for a credit chip. Casimir looked at Artume, who frowned at the scanner. Her left hand drifted to the pistol secured at her hip, prompting Merrek to step forward.

"Here." The turian pulled a chip from his belt and paid the fee.

"Excellent!" The scanner slipped back into the man's pocket. "Follow this walk-way and you'll enter the colony's main plaza. There you'll find merchants and access to what limited facilities we have to offer." The man nodded, turned, and hurried away along the cement walk to greet a ship docking at the next slip.

Casimir raised an eyebrow at Merrek. "Not much of a security force, is it?"

"You don't need security when there isn't anything to protect."

"Then why all the ship traffic?"

Artume slapped the human on the shoulder and started forward. "The security here isn't our concern. Silinar, you tap into information services and find out where Shepard is headed. Casimir, you and I will find passage."

"Where will we get the money to pay? I doubt Merrek wants to finance this."

"We're going to pawn our excess gear first. The shuttle too, if necessary."

Casimir glanced at Silinar. "And you're willing to continue helping us?"

The Salarian shrugged. "You have my share of gear on the shuttle. As soon as it's liquidated, I'll take my share and go. I'll do what I can until then."

The human frowned but Artume kept moving, preempting discussion. "Alright," Casimir muttered, "let's go."

* * *

Past the docking area the colony was buzzing with activity. Representatives of the ExoGeni Corporation, complete with uniforms bearing the company's logo, were busying themselves with repairs to scorched, steel-sided living modules and stone walls marked by impact craters. Artume and Casimir split away from the others to negotiate with local merchants and Casimir let the Asari do the haggling. At the third merchant's stall, a human sitting beneath a canvas tent, Casimir wandered towards a trio of ExoGeni technicians working on a fried electric console. A woman with dark hair cut just below her ears looked up at the armor-clad human and smiled.

"Are you one of the new mercs to replenish security?"

Casimir shook his head. When was the last time he had talked to a pretty human girl? "No, just visiting."

"You're packing a lot of firepower for a visitor." She pointed at the butt of the shotgun visible on his back.

"I've fought geth before and don't like being caught unprepared."

She nodded, stepping away from her partners. "With the resources ExoGeni is committing to this place, you won't have to worry."

"I'm Casimir." He extended a gloved hand, which she accepted with another smile.

"Kara."

"Nice to meet you, Kara." He felt a strange pang of emotion in his chest. Was that guilt? And why was he suddenly thinking about Dia?

Into his sudden silence she stepped closer and asked, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm curious about something." He glanced at Artume, who was absorbed in negotiations with the merchant. "Why didn't ExoGeni just pack up and leave after the geth attack?"

"It was a consideration." She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "But with so much invested and with colonists wanting to stay, ExoGeni wasn't ready to let it go. We believe it can be rebuilt even better than before. As a matter of fact, we're always looking for skilled help, and if you're as proficient in combat as you say I wouldn't mind putting in a recommendation. Of course, we'd have to spend some more time together so I could get to know you."

Casimir struggled to find an appropriate response. A part of him wanted to accept, but another part wanted to rush back to the shuttle and check on the Asari. And how would he apply to the job? As a new Casimir? "If only I could," he managed. "But ..."

"Casimir!" Artume waved at him from the merchant's table, where the man was tapping commands into his omni-tool. "I've arranged the last transaction, we need to unload the gear from the shuttle. Let's go."

He looked back at Kara and shrugged. She pulled a card from her pocket and slipped it into his hand. "If you change your mind," she whispered, then rejoined her group. Casimir looked at the name and number, then pocketed it and hurried to catch up with Artume.

"What was that about?"

"Just gathering information from the locals."

"Don't get comfortable, we're leaving as soon as Silinar finds us some info."

"I know. Doesn't mean I can't ..."

"Yes, it does. Shut up and walk."

Casimir clamped his jaw shut and followed, too annoyed with both Artume and himself to respond. He slipped the card from his pocket as they walked and glanced back at the girl. Once out of sight he crumpled it and tossed the paper into a trash can. "No sense tempting myself," he muttered. "I'm not coming back here again."

* * *

Casimir thunked the last plastic crate to the concrete in the loading area outside of their docking slip. After wiping a sheen of sweat from his brow he called, "Finished. We have time for a drink before we leave?"

Artume shot him a glare as she activated the comm in her omni-tool. "Silinar, we're receiving the last payment for our gear now. What's your location?" Her tool glowed amber as seconds ticked by in silence. "Silinar, we're ready to meet. Respond."

Casimir met her gaze and shrugged. "Maybe he's busy."

"Maybe." Artume strode towards the entrance to the plaza. "Wait here."

Casimir leaned against the crates and activated his omni-tool, checking on recent news updates and enjoying the rare moment of peace and quiet.

Loaders gradually arrived from the merchants for the gear and time slipped by as he watched the crates carted away. "What's taking so long," he muttered.

His comm crackled to life. "Casimir?"

"Go ahead, Artume."

"I'm with Merrek. We can't find Silinar. Has he returned to the shuttle?"

"Negative. All the gear was collected, though." The human frowned as he manipulated his omni-tool, doubts eating at his mind. He was missing something … but what? "You think he took off?"

"We're coming back to collect you and Dia and find a way to get off this rock. Can you locate Shepard? If Silinar doesn't want his share from the gear, that's fine by me."

"I'll try." Casimir's frown deepened and his fingers danced faster across the amber controls. "Umm … Artume?"

"What? We'll be there in a minute. Just find the Spectre."

"Do you have a copy of the data from Niama and Eden Prime on your omni-tool?"

"No." A chill seemed to emanate from the comm as Artume's tone sharpened. "Why?"

"My original omni-tool was destroyed in the battle and the data cache on the ship is gone. I don't have a copy."

"So who does?"

"Only Silinar."

"Shit."

Casimir bit his lip as he realized that the Salarian had finally made his move. He switched his omni-tool search to check ship departures in the last hour. "I'm checking for his possible destinations."

"And Shepard?"

"We can find the Spectre later, right now ..."

"Silinar and the data can wait, damn-it!"

"The longer we wait the harder he'll be to find!" Artume and Merrek jogged onto the slip. The Asari had her assault rifle in hand and for a second Casimir thought she would start firing. "We need to track him down, now. Without that data we have nothing left from all this fighting and no way to go after Saren."

"He's right, Artume." Merrek stepped between Casimir and the enraged Asari. "Silinar is our priority. It may be that he already knows where to find Shepard."

Casimir continued his search as Artume glared at the Turian. Muscles in her cheek twitched as she fought with herself for control.

"Got it!" Casimir stepped forward, manifest information displayed on his tool. "Only two ships have left in the last hour that Silinar could have boarded. One was a cargo transport and there's no record of taking passengers. The second was an ExoGeni personnel transport with a handful of spaces for passengers. I don't have names, but they definitely took at least one person. That's got to be him."

Artume tossed her head, teeth clamped together, but slapped the weapon back into its place on her back. "Where is it going?"

"Pulling that up … there. Direct transport to the Citadel, no stops."

Merrek nodded and pointed at their shuttle. "Artume, find someone who'll buy the shuttle and look for passage to the Citadel. Casimir, you and I will find someplace to dump Niama. We can't carry her anymore."

"Dump her? We're not going to ..."

"Kill her?" Merrek held Casimir's stare for three heartbeats. "No. We'll drug her and find a ruin outside of the colony to hide her in. By the time she wakes up we'll be long gone, and she won't risk going to the local authorities, not with her patron's ties to the geth. If we had more time we could take to her to a prison where they woulnd't ask us too many questions; her association with Saren alone is enough to hold her."

"We should kill her." Artume's left hand rested on her pistol. "Leaving an enemy alive is a bad idea."

"No." Casimir shook his head. "Merrek and I will handle this. You find a buyer for the shuttle."

The Asari shrugged and turned to re-enter the colony. "You have until I get back. If she's still here then, I take care of her."

Casimir nodded and turned towards the shuttle. Dia might object but he was confident he could convince her, especially as they had a new target for their anger. Silinar might be smart, but the Salarian hadn't seen Dia and Artume in action. Casimir wondered if Silinar might have made a different decision had he experienced the abilities of the commandos firsthand. "This sucks," he announced.

Merrek grunted in response. "We'll find him."

"I hope so," Casimir answered. "I hope so."


	12. Chapter 12

Casimir's Effect

Chapter 12 – Targets Acquired

"Amazing, isn't it?" Casimir leaned against the window and admired Citadel Station, a massive structure comprised of a central ring and five arms extending outwards as if to embrace the shipping traffic headed for the docking slips in the center.

"Have you been here before?" Dia's shoulder brushed against Casimir's side.

"Once. It's where I became my last Casimir. My current one, I guess."

"Is that who you are now?"

He smiled and settled an arm around her shoulders. "Yes. I don't plan on changing again."

She smiled and leaned into his embrace. A raspy voice coughed behind them, forcing Casimir to resist a sudden urge to kiss the petite Asari.

"We're going to dock soon." Merrek moved to stand at Casimir's other side. "Do you have a plan yet? I don't have many contacts on the Citadel."

"I assumed that Artume has one."

"She shouldn't be making decisions. I don't trust her."

The human shrugged. "I'll listen to what she has to say, at least. She's smart when she isn't blinded by thoughts of Shepard."

"If you say so." Merrek sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Our most immediate problem is our ID's and all our weapons. I paid the captain enough that he didn't ask questions, so long as the bag was stowed below. But Citadel Security won't be so accommodating. And aren't you all wanted by the authorities?"

Casimir frowned. "My Eden Prime identity should be safe with a little work. I'll check the Asari and myself before we dock."

"Then you need to work fast." Merrek tapped the glass, where the station had doubled in size to fill the view.

"Got it." Casimir grudgingly removed his arm from Dia and activated his omni-tool. "Let's find Artume and get this over with."

* * *

"We're splitting up?" Dia raised her eyebrows at Casimir, who nodded as he double-checked that his armor was fitted correctly. He ignored the look of disgust on Artume's face as she hefted the duffel bag with their weapons.

"You and Artume are disembarking at one of the seedier wards, where you can slip through security. Your IDs are flagged and we're going to need the weapons. Merrek and I can enter the wards here and track down someone he's heard of, a guy named Fist. Apparently Fist has a club full of disreputable types."

"Why won't security stop you here?"

"Casimir Jankowski was listed as a casualty of the attack on Eden Prime but I made a few changes where necessary to get me through security. So long as they don't look too close, it should be flagged for correction without need for detainment. Silinar may be a traitor, but he gave me a bunch of interesting programs."

"And you can't do the same for me?"

"Too much work and too little time, sorry. Someone did a heck of job on you and Artume."

Dia pouted but didn't press the issue. "I'll send you a message if we find anything, otherwise we'll be in touch to meet somewhere safe. Remember, don't use voice communication unless it's an emergency. Stick with encoded messages."

Dia nodded and watched as Casimir and Merrek walked down the hall to the open hatch and the security station. "Good luck," she whispered.

* * *

The Citadel was as vibrant as Casimir remembered. The home of the Council, governing body for all of Citadel space, it was also home to millions of people from numerous species, all looking to make a better life for themselves. Dreams didn't always come true, and as a result the Citadel had its share of crime and vice. Casimir couldn't help think this over when they reached their destination.

"Chora's Den? This place looks dangerous." Casimir's eyes wandered across the shapely neon Asari silhouette above the door and shook his head. "You sure this is our best bet?"

Merrek nodded and stepped to the door, which slid open to let a pounding bass wash over them. "I didn't expect this to make you nervous."

"I'll be fine, just watch my back." He followed Merrek inside and took in the round chamber at a glance. A circular bar was set in the middle of the room with Asari dancers on a stage above it. Tables and booths hugged the walls, with dancers performing one on one for patrons that were generally either human or Turian. Merrek abandoned Casimir to his gawking and waved over a Turian bartender.

"I'm looking for Fist."

The bartender shook his head. "Get lost, pal."

"I can pay."

"Pay who? Fist's dead, and if you're an old friend you'll want to make yourself scarce." The bartender jerked his head to the left and Merrek noted a Krogan in heavy battle armor watching the conversation.

"Understood." Merrek turned and found that Casimir had wandered to a table to watch a dancer up close.

"There's nothing here for us. Let's go meet the others."

"I could use a drink."

"We've got a mission to complete." Merrek noticed a pair of armored humans in a corner watching them and frowned. "And we've already worn out our welcome."

"C'mon, Merrek."

"Now."

Casimir sighed and raised his hands in defeat. The dancer flashed a quick smile mid-gyration and shifted to focus on a different patron. The pair exited and moved for the nearest transit station to wait for a cab. "Are you going to tell me what spooked you?"

"Wait here." Merrek jogged down a side passage and disappeared around a corner.

"Great." Casimir tapped a booted toe against the floor, glancing up as the door to the bar slid open and discharged two humans in black armor. Feet clacked closer, one man and one woman. Ten feet away and he realized that each was wearing a pistol and an assault rifle. "Shit!" He darted for the nearest hallway as the man shouted at his back.

"Freeze, Casimir!" A wave of biotic energy hit his shoulder and spun him to the metal floor. Stars dotted his vision as two shapes loomed over him. A male voice spoke first.

"I say we kill him now."

"Without the location of the ship? No, we bring him in alive."

His head was spinning. Ship? They wanted his ship?

"What about the Turian who was with him?"

"Irrelevant. Casimir is the primary target. Boss will want to talk to him. Up close and personal."

Casimir's vision cleared and he focused on the humans looming over him. The man had a pistol leveled at his face. "You're coming with us, quietly. Understand?"

"Who are you?"

An booted foot thudded into the armor over Casimir stomach hard enough to knock him breathless. "Don't talk. You stole something from us and we want it back."

"Cerber-" A second kick, harder than the first. The man grabbed an arm and hauled a gasping Casimir to his feet.

"Call the car. We'll take him to the safe-house and wait for pick-up." The door to the Den opened and a human stumbled out, spotted the armed man holding Casimir, and did an about face to re-enter the bar. "Hurry."

The woman moved a few feet away and activated her omni-tool. "This is Lynx. Three for pickup."

"Roger that, Lynx." She turned back to the group and threw her hands forward in surprise.

Merrek tackled the man to the ground and rolled upright, pistol in hand. The woman flashed biotic blue and send a pulse of energy crashing into the Turian's chest. Merrek flew through the air and smashed against a wall, the pistol still in his grip as he slumped to the floor.

Casimir's fingers flew across his omni-tool as he aimed the amber display at the woman. She pulled her hands to her sides to prepare a new reserve of energy.

A sabotage mine formed and exploded on her chest guard. Shields flared, armor blistered and limbs flopped lifelessly as she fell to the ground.

"I knew something bad was going to happen." He pushed to his feet and grunted as a leg kicked out his arms. He rolled onto his side and reached for his omni-tool while the man pulled the assault rifle from its mag-plate.

"I knew we should have just killed you." A pistol cracked twice against the commando's shields, then a third time to puncture the man's throat back to front.

"Ha!" Casimir lurched to this feet and glared at the body. "You're not the only one with friends!" Merrek joined him and tossed the pistol to the floor.

"We have to move quickly before more of them or Citadel Security show up."

Casimir nodded and followed Merrek at a jog. He didn't know where they were headed, but any place was better than this.

* * *

"You got our message." Artume leaned against a wall in the alley between matching three story tenements.

"Yeah." Casimir sank onto an upended crate and rubbed his eyes. Dia settled down beside him.

"We heard a news report of violence outside Chora's Den. At least you're ok."

"And you didn't kill anyone," Artume added.

Casimir frowned at the Asari. "What do you mean? There was at least one ..."

"Cerberus must have cleaned up the scene." Merrek moved in between Artume and Casimir. "The good news is that they don't know where we are. Bad news is that we couldn't find any information on Silinar. What do we do next?"

"I've tried to reach a couple of old friends but came up empty." Artume threw her hands into the air. "Silinar is gone and we're wasting our time. I checked news reports and it looks like Shepard has gone rogue. I knew the human would slip up eventually, this is the opening we've been waiting for."

Dia's hushed voice slipped out. "I know someone." All eyes turned to the petite Asari, who pressed closer to Casimir. "I don't want to see her, would rather do anything than see her, but she'll be able to help."

"Who?" Artume moved away from the wall, frown etched across her brow.

"The Consort, on the Presidium. She'll help me." Artume's jaw dropped.

"The Consort? Why haven't you mentioned this before? What possible connection could you have to her?"

Dia shrugged and shrank into herself. "She'll help."

Artume stepped closer and was stopped by Merrek's raised hand. "If she'll help it doesn't matter why. The weapons are stored inside?"

Artume nodded. "Second floor."

"Then we're going to the Presidium."

"If this doesn't work then we switch targets to Shepard."

"Just get moving, Artume." Casimir didn't bother to keep exasperation from his voice just as the Asari didn't mask the anger darkening her expression.

* * *

"The Presidium is the heart of Council authority." Merrek gripped the door to the air-car as it settled onto a platform beside a glittering lake. "Don't do anything to provoke C-Sec. We go to the Consort, get information, and get out."

Casimir's jaw dropped as they exited the car and Dia had to tug on his hand to keep him moving. "This is incredible," he breathed. "It's like we're planet-side."

"That's the idea." Dia pointed at a doorway ahead of them. "That's the Consort's chamber. I have to go in alone. Wait here."

Casimir nodded and watched the Asari disappear inside. "So who's the Consort?"

"A powerful Asari." Artume kept her eyes on the doorway. "She provides company only to those with the wealth and influence to afford her. I really want to know how Dia expects to see her; appointments have to be made months in advance."

"So she's a prostitute?" Casimir and Merrek exchanged questioning glances. "How does she merit so much attention?"

"She's more than that. She can see inside of people, know them better than they know themselves." Artume shrugged. "I've never visited her, but I've met those who have. They were impressed."

Casimir grunted. "I don't see the point."

"Casimir, look up there." Merrek pointed at a car that had just parked one floor above. A trio of black-armored humans piled out, including a woman whose chest-plate bore long scorch marks.

"How the hell did they find us so soon?"

"They must be tapped into the security measures here in the Presidium, cameras and omni-tool scanners. They won't make their move here, though, it's too high profile. They're just letting us know that they can track us."

"Intimidation, huh?"

"Something like that."

Casimir's omni-tool activated and he reached for the controls. Merrek grabbed the human's right arm and shook his head. "Not here." The amber display faded as Casimir forced his eyes back to the doorway.

Dia exited minutes later, blue skin flushed nearly purple. She moved close to Casimir and gripped his scarred hand.

"You find out anything?"

The Asari nodded. "We need to speak with a Volus named Barla Von. He has an office on the Presidium. He's an agent for the Shadow Broker. If anyone can find Silinar, it's him."

Merrek nodded. "Impressive." The Turian activated a local console and checked a layout for the Presidium. Dia noticed Casimir's gaze focused on the three humans and squinted at them.

"Friends?"

"Cerberus. They're tracking us."

Dia's free hand clenched into a fist. "No biotics here, Dia. Don't want security forces after us too." She nodded but didn't relax her hand.

"This way." Merrek waved them to follow and set a quick stride along a walkway. The Cerberus operatives tailed them at fifty feet, milling about a shop entrance as the group halted at the door to Barla Von's office.

"Let me do the talking," Merrek announced and hit the button for the door before anyone could respond. The portal slid open and the quartet stepped inside. A squat Volus in his species' required enclosed body-suit faced them from across a desk. He halted mid-sentence in his conversation with a Salarian seated in chair with his back to the group.

"Hello Silinar." Casimir put a hand on Dia's shoulder as she flared electric blue. Silinar rose and faced them.

"Hello Casimir. How did you find me?"

"How doesn't matter, Salarian." Merrek moved closer to their quarry, hands at his sides. "You stole some expensive information from us. You didn't expect we would let you?"

Lids flitted across the Salarians large eyes as he tried to form a response. "I was not willing to risk my life for Artume's vengeance. It is not my fault if none of you retained a copy of the data."

"You should have loaded it into my new omni-tool," Casimir added.

"Not my responsibility."

Artume walked around the desk to face the Volus. "So what was your role in this, Barla Von? Buying the information for the Shadow Broker?"

The breather on the Volus' suit clicked as he sucked in a breath. "Yes. But I did not know the information was stolen. I will offer the same deal to you."

"Yes," Silinar interjected, "we can make the deal and split it as agreed."

"You're lucky we don't kill you here, traitor." Artume bared her teeth at Silinar, who held up his hands.

"I negotiated the transaction. As a show of faith I won't demand my full share, only a transaction fee."

"Forget it."

"I won't allow you ..."

"You won't allow?" Artume flared blue. "I'll tell you what's allowed!"

Merrek jumped to interpose himself between the Salarian and Asari as the tech specialist activated his omni-tool and began rapid manipulations. They all froze as the ground trembled beneath them. Casimir was the first to find his voice.

"What was that?"

Barla Von stepped to the console on his desk and activated it. The amber display flickered twice as he tapped keys. Weapons-fire echoed from outside the door and all turned to look at the closed portal.

"I can't figure out what's happening," the Volus announced from behind his screen, "but there are security alerts all across the Presidium."

Casimir glanced at the short alien. "Cerberus?"

"This can't be right," muttered the Volus. "It says something about geth. Perimeter alerts at the mass relay are being tripped." Merrek hit the panel to open the door and cursed.

"There are geth out there. They've got the Cerberus thugs pinned down. How ..." Bullets panged off the metal beside him, pushing the Turian inside the room. "We need weapons!"

Barla Von nodded and activated his omni-tool. He keyed a sequence into the tool and a hidden panel on the wall swiveled open to reveal a pistol, shotgun, assault rifle, and sniper rifle. "I am prepared for anything."

Artume tossed the sniper rifle to Merrek, the pistol to Dia, the shotgun to Casimir, and retained the assault rifle for herself. Silinar kept his omni-tool active and scanning. "Multiple geth signatures, as well as a ..." he repeated a sequence two more times, eyes narrowed at the results. "There's a small mass relay out there, in the Presidium."

"Impossible." Casimir glanced out the door and ducked back inside as pulse-fire tracked him. "Nevermind, I saw it."

"Where's the geth taking shots at us?" Merrek opened the sniper rifle and adjusted the scope.

"Far walkway, upper level."

Merrek readied the weapon, eased around the corner, and took two breaths before firing. "Got it."

Barla Von returned to his console and worked quickly on the flickering display. A second before it winked out he slumped into his seat. "It's Saren."

Casimir felt a surge of anger in his chest as he remembered the figure from Eden Prime. "Saren? Renegade Spectre working with the geth, Saren? He's here?"

"Yes. I tapped into C-Sec footage from the Presidium at the start of the attack. He came through a small relay with a number of geth and Krogan. I think he's headed for the Council Tower."

"Then that's where we're going. You all with me?"

"I want Shepard," Artume answered.

"The relay is active again," announced Merrek, who was scanning the walkways with his sniper scope. "Something new is coming through."

They crowded around the entrance and watched as an all-terrain assault vehicle flew through the shimmering gateway and crashed into a far wall. An armored human clambered out with two subordinates.

"Holy shit," whispered Casimir. "That's Shepard. Spectre going after Spectre."

Artume slapped him on the shoulder and charged out the door. "We go after them both. Move."

Casimir glanced at Merrek, who nodded and followed Artume. Dia exited next, pausing to grip Casimir's hand. Silinar, omni-tool still active, approached the human.

"I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"Because Saren's ship will be coming. This is an opportunity to study it, and maybe have an effect on the outcome of the most significant event of galactic history."

"What kind of effect?"

Silinar shrugged and stepped outside the door. "You have to decide for yourself. I won't be able to do anything without your help."

Casimir watched the group headed for a damaged walkway, exchanging fire with pockets of geth as they moved. He looked back at the Volus, still seated behind his desk. "You'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine, Casimir Jagiello. You'd better get moving."

Casimir nodded, removed the helmet from his belt, snapped it into place, and raced out after his friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Casimir's Effect

Chapter 13 – Casimir's Effect

"Shepard's in the elevator!" Artume jammed her hand on the button to summon the next lift. Casimir, Dia and Silinar crouched beside her with Merrek a few paces away. He leveled his sniper rifle, focused, and absorbed the recoil as the weapon _thwoomed_.

"Another geth down."

The floor rocked beneath them and the panel beside the elevator shaft flashed red. "Damn! It's offline!" Artume's jaw clenched as she cast about for a solution. "There!" She jabbed a finger at the Cerberus operatives still pinned down a level above and across the lake. "We're taking their shuttle." Her assault rifle locked to her shoulder and she marched forward, rounds bursting to a steady beat. Dia fell in a pace behind, sheathed in biotic energy. Geth that popped from cover were lifted into the air by Dia and ripped to shreds by the rifle. Merrek kept pace on their right, firing to flush out targets.

"Great idea," muttered Casimir. So far no geth had come close enough for him to use his shotgun so he kept his omni-tool active and scanned for enemy signatures. "Four geth troopers on the far side of the humans. Two at the footbridge ahead."

Merrek fired. "Make that one."

Silinar maintained a steady string of input on his omni-tool while the amber display flashed an unending stream of data. "Saren's ship is closing with the Citadel. It's relaying information to and from a target on the station. Most likely Saren."

"We don't have any idea what they're planning, do we? And we'll never make it to the council chamber before Shepard." Casimir raised an eyebrow, invisible through the human's helmet.

"I'm sending you my hacking algorithms," answered Silinar. "I've been writing them from scratch for just this situation."

"Now isn't really the time." Casimir ducked beneath a hail of pulse-fire. Dia thrust her hands to the right and sent a geth tumbling through the air. Artume's rifle spit three rounds and the trooper's chest cracked apart.

"Now is exactly the right time, human."

They reached the bridge and moved quickly to cover the open ground. Bullets panged against the low wall on their left and lit up the edges of Casimir's shields. "Those operatives aren't going to give up their shuttle willingly."

Merrek snapped one shot, then a second. "They lost their sniper," he commented, as coolly as if he were discussing a discarded piece of trash.

"Keep moving," growled Artume. She sprinted towards the end of the bridge and slammed her back against another wall as her shields flared from multiple impacts. "Dia, give me cover!"

The petite Asari raised an arm and yelped as a wave of biotic energy smacked into her side. She tumbled over the side of the bridge and thudded to a metal floor below. Casimir cursed and activated a sabotage charge on his tool, then aimed it at the enemy position. A mine assembled and attached to the top of a wall. A Cerberus gunner stood to take a shot and was tossed backwards by an explosion of energy and shrapnel in his face. Artume spun, jumped from cover and charged to another position ten paces from the shuttle as Merrek rattled off two more shots.

"Rifleman is finished. Nice sabotage charge."

Casimir nodded. "That leaves one, the biotic."

Silinar activated a hacking program and aimed his omni-tool at one of the geth on the far side of the operatives. It shuddered as its processes were overridden, then turned and blasted a squadmate to scrap. "That will give us time to reach her."

"Keep her down, Merrek." Artume gritted her teeth, took a deep breath, and vaulted from cover. She charged across the open ground as the Turian fired three shots at the biotic's position, forcing her to remain crouched. Artume shifted her grip on her rifle as she hurdled the final wall towards the woman, now only two paces away. The operative jumped up in surprise and raised a pistol. A sniper round tore away her shields the instant before the butt of Artume's assault rifle collided with the woman's helmet. Artume glanced back at the others and noted Dia slowly rising to her feet. The lithe Asari shifted her weapon nose down and pulled the trigger.

Merrek reached Artume's position next and squeezed two shots, downing another geth. The remaining two exchanged fire as the hacking program wore off, then turned into a hail of weapons-fire from the Turian and lead Asari commando. Casimir and Dia reached the group behind Silinar and moved into the shuttle.

Casimir settled into the pilot's seat as Artume finished powering the systems from the co-pilot's chair. "Did you have to kill the biotic?"

"You would rather she follows us? Alerts her friends?"

Casimir shrugged. "After that hit you delivered, I don't think she'd be ready to do anything for a while."

"I'm not taking any chances and neither should you."

Casimir's frown was hidden by his helmet. The passenger hatch closed and Silinar leaned forward. "I've located the quickest flight path to our destination. Geth are everywhere, be careful."

Casimir nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

The shuttle exited the Presidium and skimmed the structure's external metal plating. Far above them stretched the opposite arms of the station, all five of which had closed in to form a protective shell against the attacking geth fleet. Saren's flagship, the massive dreadnought from Eden Prime, loomed ahead of them. Casimir struggled to determine why it had positioned itself so closely to the Citadel Tower. "It looks like it's trying to wrap its arms around the tower. It almost resembles a squid."

"A what?" Artume leaned forward in her seat and tapped at her amber console. "There's weapons-fire to port. There." She pointed a finger and Casimir squinted to make out three small figures chased by pulse bursts and missile trails. "Take us to them."

Casimir grunted and banked the shuttle in a wide arc, then slammed them into a dive. "Missile turrets trying to acquire a lock! Damnit!"

"We need to reach Shepard now!"

Casimir programmed an evasive pattern into the shuttle's guidance system and they lurched to the side as a missile skimmed past to port. "I'd rather reach the ground in one piece, Artume."

"Saren's ship definitely has a connection to someone, or something in the tower." Silinar reached forward to point at the dreadnought. "That ship is alive, and it wants something."

"Alive?" Casimir bit his lip as they jogged another missile. "Good thing these aren't homing projectiles." Artume shoved the Salarian back into his seat.

"I don't care about the ship. Take us to Shepard now, or else ..."

"Shepard has plenty to keep busy with, Artume. We'll get there." Casimir banked the shuttle to starboard as another salvo of missiles launched from below. He kept his eyes on his display, each warhead a blip on his console. He didn't notice Artume's building rage nor her hands balled into fists.

"I won't let someone else kill the Spectre. That human is mine."

"Artume ..."

She slammed into Casimir and slapped the controls, sending the shuttle into a sharp turn to face the small figures battling across the Presidium's exterior. Casimir grappled with the Asari as they plunged downwards, his eyes tracking growing signatures on his console.

"Brace for impact, helmets on!"

The others grabbed for protective gear as the human managed to regain control of the shuttle. He fired a stabilization thruster to port to pivot the more heavily protected underside of the shuttle towards the approaching missile and hoped that inertia would bring them close to the surface. He figured they had a fifty-fifty shot to crash before the missile reached them.

The blast tore through the bottom of the shuttle and tossed the occupants against the remaining sides. The metal frame spun and ricocheted off the metal surface below as it was sent away from the figures of Shepard's group and directly towards a missile tower that still tracked them. Casimir checked that his suit was still pressure sealed, grateful that Cerberus went the extra step to armor their shuttles. He noticed the growing missile tube ahead and shouted into his comm line as he fired his one functioning thruster to right the transport.

"Everyone out! Activate your magnetic locks on your boots and get to the surface!" He twisted to watch Merrek grab Silinar, who was unconscious but encased in a layer of amber protection generated by his omni-tool. The Turian pulled them through the hole in the floor and the pair drifted out towards the surface. A glance forward showed the turret shifting to match the shuttle's sliding trajectory. "Dia, go!" The petite Asari shook her head and pointed at Artume, who was pinned against the front console by a chunk of metal embedded in both floor and ceiling. "Damnit."

Casimir looked again at the turret – far too close now – and shifted to activate his omni-tool. He keyed in a sabotage charge and aimed at the nose of the gun emplacement, took a deep breath, and activated it.

The mine assembled inside the nose of the launcher just as a projectile fired. The impact of the dual explosions ripped the face from the turret and scattered shrapnel across the shuttle.

Dia drew her pistol, braced herself against a mangled seat, and aimed at the base of the metal pinning Artume. Five shots weakened the metal enough for a biotic pull to wrench it loose. The trio moved into the passenger compartment over the hole and propelled downwards one at a time, utilizing the biotic abilities of the two Asari. Once one was pushed to the surface and anchored by her magnetic boots, she was able to pull the other two down.

Casimir hit the metal surface with a satisfying 'thunk' as his boots locked. He looked up into the face of a geth's pulse rifle and flinched as a sniper round shattered the artificial creature's single glowing eye.

"Move your ass, Casimir!" Artume readied her assault rifle and raced to a raised embankment, firing bursts at geth troopers as they popped from cover. The human drew his shotgun and kept to Artume's left while Dia moved to help Merrek, crouched beside the groggy Salarian. Merrek passed the concussed tech specialist to the short Asari and sighted on the geth fortified ahead of them.

Casimir checked his omni-tool's scanner and shook his head. "They're blocking the route to the tower! We can't get through them!"

"I'm not giving up now!" Artume stood and fired, then ducked into cover as her shields registered multiple hits.

"There may be another way." Casimir kept an active scan as he noted covered service walkways running perpendicular to their path, which connected to other walkways that ran parallel to form a grid. "We can go through there," he pointed at a ramp leading down into a corridor, "and then cross into a route that enters a side chamber in the tower."

"Good, follow me." Artume wasted no time in racing down the ramp while her gun barked at numerous targets. Her shields held until she disappeared below. Casimir checked on Dia, who was helping Silinar to his feet after the application of a medi-gel packet.

"I'll cover them, Casimir. Go after Artume." Merrek kept his faceplate close to the sniper scope, firing a round with each breath. The human nodded and sprinted after the commando.

The ramp descended into a long covered corridor. Artume grabbed Casimir and pulled him behind a steel pylon to the right. He hissed into his comm, "What are you doing?"

"Krogan. Big Krogan. We have to take him together. On three. One, two, three!" She jumped from cover and sighted into the empty hall. Casimir followed, shotgun ready.

"Where? I don't see anything."

"It's there. Just wait for ..."

An eight foot Krogan encased in thick-plated crimson armor and wielding a shotgun in one massive hand stepped around a corner fifty paces ahead and charged. Casimir stepped backwards at the size of the alien and felt the vibrations of each thunderous step as it advanced. Artume squeezed the trigger on her rifle as a shotgun blast ripped away the human's shields. Casimir rocked backwards and shook awake from his daze as time doubled with each beat of his heart. He activated a sabotage charge and hit the Krogan's weapon before the shotgun could rip him to pieces. The monster discarded the overheated gun and picked up speed.

Rounds cascaded across the juggernaut's shields that were layered as thick as his armor. Casimir fired, faster and faster, ripping away the blue energy field and gouging armor until his weapon overheated and flashed red. His legs felt like lead weights as the Krogan reached ten paces, then five, and he noted somewhere in his mind that Artume's weapon had ceased firing as well. "Shit."

Shoulder-plates bigger than his head smashed through Casimir and Artume. They spun backwards into the metal walls like crash dummies hit by a rampaging elephant. Casimir tried to remember which wall was the floor as he spun in the zero-g and a strong need to vomit rose in his gut. The Krogran paused its assault to pivot towards the ramp where a short, plump Asari glowed electric blue.

"I won't let you hurt him." She pronounced the words with a solemnity that Casimir appreciated. He wasn't sure if the Krogan could hear the statement passed through the comm line, but its shoulders rocked with what the human assumed was laughter. It stepped forward.

Dia's hands shot forward with a wave of biotic energy like a snake striking to its full length at a wild bull. The Krogan hunched its shoulders and stepped back once, then twice. The energy faded and the juggernaut shook like a dog drying its wet fur. It stepped forward again.

Dia pulled her arms to her sides and was again wreathed in crackling blue energy. The Krogan quickened its pace and the corridor trembled as it passed Casimir. The human realized that Dia wouldn't have time to collect enough force to stop the Krogan and his fingers flew to trigger a new sabotage charge on his omni-tool. He aimed for the monster's feet and counted steps until it lowered its shoulder at Dia, who was summoning every ounce of her strength.

The charge exploded beneath the Krogan's feet and it lurched sideways. Dia crouched, pulled at her last reserves of power, and flung a blast of energy at the creature as it regained its footing. The energy slammed it upwards against the ceiling and before it could magnetize against a surface Artume sent a weak but well-positioned blast of biotic energy at its waist. The Krogan was propelled towards the ramp and up out of sight. Casimir breathed a sigh of relief as Merrek and Silinar slipped down the ramp along the wall, careful to avoid the flailing monster.

"What was that?" Merrek's voice was clear through the comm.

Casimir oriented himself to the floor and paused to let his insides follow suit. "Don't ask, just pray that it doesn't catch up."

Merrek dispatched the two geth patrolling the next corridor and the team gathered around a hatch secured in the metal floor. "This will go into the chambers off the main council room. They eventually open onto the spectator rotunda."

"Then get it open." Artume glared at Casimir through the visor of her helmet.

The human activated his omni-tool and accessed the hatch's control mechanism. Merrek's sniper rifle _thwoomed_ twice as geth rounded the far corner. "I'm through the security." Casimir tapped another sequence of keys and nodded. "It's unlocked." Artume grasped the heavy release lever and pulled it open with a hiss of escaping atmosphere. They bundled inside, closed the hatch, and waited as Casimir broke through the protections on the inner door.

"Silinar, can you seal the outer lock? We don't want the geth piling in after us."

The Salarian nodded and set to work with his own tool while Dia steadied the thin alien with an arm around his waist. "Done."

"And I'm through this hatch. Keep your guns ready." He nodded to Artume and Merrek then yanked open the inner door. Artume stepped into the cramped maintenance storage room first and checked behind crates and under tables for targets.

"Clear." She moved to the right side of the room's far door and waited for the others to follow. Casimir crouched to her left, Merrek knelt two paces behind, and Dia and Silinar stood well to the side. The tall Asari commando hit the activation panel and the door slid open on a long corridor that extended to either side. "Which way?"

Casimir checked his omni-tool, frowned, and hit a series of commands. "Go right, first door on the left, straight through to the rotunda."

"What's wrong?"

"My scanner is being jammed, I can't get an active sweep for targets."

"Then keep your eyes open." Artume swept from the room and hurried to the indicated door. Casimir held his shotgun ready as she palmed the portal open.

Pulse-fire ripped across Artume's shields and into the wall opposite as the waiting geth opened fire. The Asari dove to the floor as Casimir keyed the sequence for a sabotage mine. He launched the explosive into the room and hugged the wall as it detonated, then spun and fired.

A geth trooper sparked in a shower of exposed circuitry as shot splintered its chest plate. A second trooper returned fire and forced Casimir back into the hall. Merrek grabbed Silinar from the Asari medic and waved Dia forward. The biotic sucked in a deep breath with a sudden buildup of energy and thrust a hand through the door. Blue waves of force sent desks, terminals, and the remaining geth crashing into the far wall. Casimir charged inside and blasted the second geth into spare parts. "Room's clear!"

Silinar grabbed Casimir's arm as he stepped into the room. "The ship … the AI … I need to reach the council terminals."

"Council terminals? What are you talking about? You won't have time to hack them."

"Don't need to. Barla Von provided a backdoor."

"How?"

"Casimir!" Artume opened the door to the rotunda and readied her weapon. "Saren is down! I'm going for Shepard!" She stormed onto the walkway that hugged the wall above the council chamber where spectators could watch proceedings. Shepard stood on a thin platform just below while the Spectre's two squadmates checked a lifeless Turian body in a garden one floor down from the main platform.

"We can't let her do this," hissed Merrek. "I'm done humoring this insane Asari. Saren was our target, not Shepard!" He aimed his rifle at Artume. Casimir looked from one to the other, time slowing as he struggled to choose between them.

"No." He grabbed Merrek's rifle then froze as a massive crimson-armored figure filled the entrance to the hall.

"Incoming!" He cracked two shotgun blasts at the Krogan as it thundered into the room. Merrek's rifle spun and fired once before the Turian was slung against a wall with a crash that shook the chamber. Casimir grabbed Silinar and barreled onto the rotunda to clear the line of fire for Artume. The Asari recognized the immediate threat, pivoted, and fired.

"Look, Casimir!" Silinar's yanked at the human's arm. "The ship is taking control of Saren!" Casimir spared a glance at the battle two levels below and watched in horror as Saren's corpse mutated into a gangly, synthetic-organic hybrid creature. "This is our chance!"

"Our chance?" Casimir turned and pumped another shot at the Krogan, who was pushed two steps back by a blast from Dia.

"To attack the AI! Get me to that terminal!" Silinar pointed at the platform below them and to the right, which was used by the council members when they held session. Casimir cursed under his breath and fired at the Krogan again. It shook off the fading biotic attack and smashed a forearm into Dia, who collapsed lifeless to the floor. The juggernaut continued onto the balcony and caught the butt of Artume's rifle in a thick-fingered grip. Casimir jogged to the wall that faced the council area at the end of the spectator section and pushed Silinar to one side. The Krogan snapped Artume's rifle in half and slammed a fist into her gut. She crumpled and Casimir fired two shots at the creature, then braced himself as the Krogan charged.

"Of all the bad ideas ..." He tried to sidestep in the cramped space as the behemoth hit but was caught by an arm like the branch of a massive oak. The monster smashed through the wall and they tangled together into the air. The shotgun smacked twice against the monster's helmet in a vain attempt to daze it and they thudded to the council platform. Silinar looked on from the balcony.

The human scrambled to his feet at the same time as the Krogan and for a heartbeat they faced each other, black helmet to crimson faceplate. The Krogan's voice was a low rumble like a lion declaring its dominance on the savannah. "I will tear you apart with my bare hands, human."

Casimir's fingers flew across his omni-tool. "Come and get me, Krogan." The juggernaut charged as the mine detonated against its mask. Its momentum faltered at the blinding explosion and they crashed together against the rear wall. Silinar launched himself into the air and groaned as he hit the space just vacated by the Krogan. The Salarian managed to limp to one of the council access consoles and activate it with fingers that trembled from exertion and pain.

Casimir smashed a fist against the scarred joint where the Krogan's mask fitted to the torso, damaged by his previous mine, while the juggernaut twisted arms around the human's waist and lifted. Casimir's armor creaked and he gritted his teeth as his ribs cried out in warning. "That's … all … you've ... got?" He activated another sabotage charged and pressed his omni-tool against the damaged neck joint. A mine materialized at the seam and he twisted his head away just before light, sound and fire overwhelmed his senses. In the area below, the Saren-hybrid absorbed round after round from Shepard's team without slowing its attacks.

The Krogan roared and dropped the human. Its fingers tore at the crack in its armor and ripped away the faceplate. Casimir struggled to remove his own helmet and tossed the twisted metal aside. He blinked up at the creature and the black eyes that narrowed to slits set beneath a thick bone crest over its skull. A gash in the crest seeped dark blood where metal from its armor had blown inward. Artume appeared at the wall above, Merrek's sniper rifle in hand and trained on Shepard's battle far below.

"Artume! Help!" Casimir gritted his teeth as he dodged an armored fist aimed at his head. A second swing clipped his arm and he bounced against the wall. The Krogan snatched the stumbling human into the air and launched him over a shoulder.

Casimir collided with the Salarian and they crumpled to the floor below the railing that faced the main platform. Silinar gasped, limbs drained of strength. The hybrid below took another round and shuddered as power shifted between ship AI and puppet, interrupted for a heartbeat by Silinar's work. The data stream on Silinar's console halted, then resumed as before. Casimir glanced up at Artume and willed her to shoot the Krogan. "Come on, Artume. I don't want to be a stain on this thing's boot."

The sniper rifle sounded and scored a divot into the juggernaut's crest. The Krogan's head twitched like a horse trying to shoo away a fly.

A second sniper round cracked the blood-stained seam and split open the juggernaut's skull. It fell to a knee, eyes wide. Casimir pulled himself upright and watched as a third shot splattered Krogan brain and bone across the floor. The human nodded to Artume and crouched at Silinar's side.

"Casimir … I was interrupted." Blood dripped from one of the alien's nose-slits. "Follow hacking pattern, interest AI, initiate surge." Silinar pointed at the console, which displayed a mountain of data.

"That's the live connection between the ship and Saren?"

"Yes." Silinar nodded, all color drained from his face. "AI consciousness … two places at once … disrupt, weaken, give chance to Shepard and fleet to kill ..." Silinar's eyes fluttered closed.

Casimir looked down at Shepard's team as they struggled to destroy a creature that seemed to ignore each shot, then up through the glass window above the council platform at a ship that absorbed punishment without sign of damage. He flinched as a beam of raw red energy burst from one of the dreadnought's long arms and ripped apart an Alliance ship. On the spectator platform, Artume leveled her rifle at the battle in the garden and cursed, unable to get a clear shot.

"Wait for my go!" Casimir moved to the console and focused his eyes on the data. What at first seemed incomprehensible slowly made sense, like a curtain pulled open to reveal a sun-strewn landscape only seen before at night. While he didn't understand it completely, he grasped Silinar's explanation of a consciousness moving between two hosts and that he was seeing the AI transferring itself, a portion of itself, between the two.

"What?" Artume continued to search for a shot as she shouted back at Casimir.

"Let me hit Saren, then you can hit Shepard!"

Artume kept her sights on the figures below, neither answering nor shooting. Casimir hoped she would wait as he didn't want that thing fighting Shepard to notice him. He activated his omni-tool and accessed the hacking routine Silinar had provided earlier. He inserted it into the data transfer and watched as the AI reacted to a foreign entity. His fingers danced across the amber controls to protect the program and allow it to absorb the AI's attention, pulling power from both the ship and the host. "I hope this works ..." Casimir watched in fascination as the program seemed to do nothing at all, just draw an increasing amount of power from the Citadel itself and draw an increasing amount of attention from the AI. The best he could tell, the program was distracting the AI like a constant hum would distract an organic, only the hum kept building in intensity until there was nothing left but to devote yourself to pushing it from your mind. Casimir cracked a smile as he watched the power level build in the data stream and with a silent wish for luck he triggered the overload trigger embedded in the hacking code. A surge of raw power burst violently through the data stream in both directions, utilizing the AI's own pathways to temporarily overload both the hybrid in the garden and the dreadnought above. The massive, squid-like ship was instantly coated in a layer of crimson electrical discharge as systems shorted out, leaving it momentarily shieldless.

Casimir glanced down at the hybrid and grinned as it froze mid-step, every synapse and connection blistering with more energy than it could contain, then it was blasted apart on the next attack from Shepard's team. Casimir turned to look up at the ship and his grin vanished. The unshielded dreadnought was hit dead-center by a warhead and exploded in a shower of mountainous debris. A massive chunk of metal headed straight for the council chamber. "Shit! Artume, run!" Casimir sprinted for a door, any door, as the council tower was smashed beneath the weight of a dying titan.

His last view was of Artume, rifle and attention focused on Shepard. Inside her helmet she smiled as her sight focused squarely on the Spectre. She didn't notice the chunk of jagged metal that twisted through the air and sent a shower of debris through her torso, shredding her armor like paper.

* * *

"He's waking up." The raspy voice was familiar. A Turian?

Tender hands probed at his shoulders, chest and stomach. Soreness lingered but did not blossom into pain. The human pried his eyes open and looked up into Dia's tight smile. "I'm alive," he muttered.

"Yes." Dia knelt beside the bed and took Casimir's scarred left hand in her own. "Merrek pulled you from the rubble before the rescue teams showed up." Both of them wore drab, colorless clothing, a marked contrast from their usual armor and weapons.

The Turian pulled a chair to the other side of the bed and sighed as he sank into the seat. A series of freshly healed scars ran along both sides of the sniper's face, grooved into the hard plates that served as skin. "We're in the safe-house. Dia brought you back from the brink of death. Patched me up too."

"I remember Artume lining up a shot … then a chunk of metal ..." Casimir squeezed his eyes shut against the memory of her broken body.

Dia gripped his hand tighter as her smile faded. "She died instantly. No suffering."

"And Silinar?"

"We dropped him at a med clinic in another ward. His omni-tool didn't survive the destruction, unfortunately. Neither did his arms. The doctors put him on life-support while they look for next of kin. Given the chaos on the Citadel I'll bet it takes a while. That should keep Cerberus from tracking us, too."

Casimir nodded, too weary to try and sit up. The events of the battle were all jumbled together. He wasn't even sure that Silinar's program had worked properly, that it had activated and run as designed. He had mental flashes of code and the alien yet fascinating representation of the AI's consciousness displayed bare on the terminal screen. The familiar pressure of his own omni-tool was still on his hand, which meant that he at least had Silinar's hacking protocols. He grimaced at the thought of actually picking through the complex code and pushed it aside. "What about Saren? Shepard?"

"Saren's dead." Merrek slapped the side of his chair, his mouth-plates twitching in what Casimir recognized was a smile. "The traitor got what he deserved. And Shepard lives. I hope you don't intend to go after the Spectre, that human is a damn hero."

Casimir shook his head. "That was Artume's mission, not mine. I just wanted a new life. That data could have provided it." Merrek chuckled and stood to reach for a hand display unit on a nearby table.

"I've still got my share from selling our gear and the shuttle, and Dia says she can access Artume's funds from that transaction as well. That leaves us pretty well off."

"Not well enough to retire."

"We're men of action, Casimir." The Turian exchanged a glance with Dia, who nodded. The human's eyebrows shot upwards.

"What am I missing?"

"Dia and I talked. We think that the three of us make a good team. Really good."

"Team for what?" Casimir sat up and wrapped an arm around Dia's shoulders. The Asari leaned into him and scooted onto the side of the bed.

"I have contacts, quite a few in law enforcement, and an old friend of mine runs a prison ship. We bring him escaped criminals and he'll pay us well."

"Wait a minute. You want to hunt bounties?"

Merrek nodded and tossed a small display screen to the human. "I have a few targets picked out. Here's our first."

Casimir fumbled with the thin piece of plastic as he narrowed his eyes at the scrawny human woman whose tattoos seemed to writhe across the amber display. "She's doesn't look so tough. Name's Jack?"

"We take her down and not only do we get a giant bounty, our reputation is cemented."

Casimir threw the screen back to Merrek and let out a sigh. "When do we get started?" He noticed Dia's hands starting to drift as her lips slipped close to his ear.

"Merrek and I talked," she whispered. "We start tomorrow."

Merrek shook his head and walked to the door. "I'll be back in the morning, Casimir. Get some rest."

Casimir pulled Dia atop him as he lay back on the bed, his smile a mile wide. "Rest? There's time for that later."

Dia leaned forward as she whipped off her shirt. "Stop talking."

For tonight, Casimir was only too willing to do as he was told.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who stuck through the long process of my writing and finishing this story. I am going to continue Casimir's adventure in an upcoming short story titled "Casimir's Effect: The Hunt for Jack."_


End file.
